Jinchuriki of the Apocalypse
by pyrohelixdrago
Summary: (Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to their respective shows/anime/movie we have no ownership)a spinoff of Meridian Jinchuriki. This is a Narutoharem smut story also names with women in the harem mentioned so far are at the bottom in case you need to look up what they look like. I and my co-author take requests on girls but no minant Naruto submissive women
1. Chapter 1

(?)

"Hello Naruto" an old man levitating off the floor

"The rinnegan" Naruto said seeing the man's eyes

"No time for questions Naruto I'm here to inform you about the world you will enter as it is a world where calling it chaos would be a compliment" Hagaromo said as the world was filled with so much danger and insanity he felt like he needed to warn Naruto

"And what's so chaotic about it?" Naruto asked as he quickly assumed this was the sage of six paths

"Think of it as an amalgamation of different worlds similar to your original world" Hagaromo said making Naruto look at him curiously "you will have Kurama along with your rinnegan" he said as he knew there were certain dangers the reincarnation of his son would need the help of his tailed son "I also adjusted your rinnegan you are now able to combine elements into those of kekkei genkai" he said as he felt that would be a major help for him

"Really cool" Naruto said as he was glad he had more in his arsenal

"The world you are going to is controlled by demons specifically a demon king and his demon generals and certain humans who have aligned themselves with them" Hagaromo said getting Naruto's full attention "all humans are considered lesser beings to most and they either try to survive and fight back or are enslaved" he said seeing Naruto's angry look from what he told him "there are other species who do the same in both in survival and enslavement" he said making Naruto hate the situation this world was in

"Thanks for the information" Naruto said as information was as deadly as any weapon

"Good luck to you and your girlfriend" Hagaromo said as Naruto and Will disappeared

'Oh I forgot to mention ninety percent of the population is female' Hagaromo thought as he had a feeling Naruto would figure it out

(A forest)

"Move!" a blond man with a buzzcut said carrying an assault rifle pulling a chain gang that was attached to eight female prisoners "we have a schedule to keep" he said uncaringly

"Big talk coming from a man with a gun who put us in magic cuffs" a woman with hair that went only a little past her shoulders and even though she was in tattered rags you could see she had high DD-cups a thick ass and long sensual legs

"And what's your name?" the man asked the woman

"Helen Parr" she said and was then hit her with the butt of his gun

"Wrong you have no name no past and no future" the man said, aiming his gun at her before putting it down and unzipped his pants and let out his five inch member "this is your only purpose" he said as he watched Helen back away in slight fear

"Leave her alone asshole!" a woman said wearing a torn up red dress having large C-cups and a round ass

"Be quiet Lilo" the woman's sister said in only her bra that held back her large D-cups and tight torn up sweatpants

"You both are next" the man said getting closer and closer to Helen but was interrupted as a portal opened up

Naruto walked out the portal carrying Will and saw the scene before him and became angry and took out a shuriken and threw it at the man's crotch successfully castrating him making him fall to the ground slowly bleeding

"That was a nice shot" a dark skinned woman with purple hair said wearing a black one piece that did nothing to hide her D-cups and curvy and athletic body

"And on such a small target to am I right Yoruichi?" a teenage redhead said having high C-cups and a nice ass

"Got that right Possible" Yoruichi said to the young redhead known as Kim Possible as they shared a laugh

"Be careful he's powerful" a woman said wearing a black revealing jacket that clung to her high C-cup breasts and a pair of black painties that were tight around her nice round ass 'and it's so so incredible' she thought feeling horny from how strong and how warm his power felt

"You ok?" Naruto said as he placed Will down and helped Helen up

"Yeah do you mind?" Helen asked as she raised her hands showing the power canceling cuffs

"Hold still" Naruto said focusing wind chakra into his fingertips and cut off her cuffs

"Fuck you all!" the dickless man said activating a homing beacon and ran off

"Release us now!" a woman said in urgency only wearing a bikini as her body was revealed to the world her I-cup breasts, round ass, and nice legs

"Raise your hands up in the air" Naruto said and when they did he threw shurikens cutting their cuffs

"Merlin make Diane regular size" the woman said to the woman who sensed Naruto's power

"Yes Miss Hancock" Merlin said as her hands glowed and Diane a woman in an orange one piece who had a low DD-cup breasts nice legs and a big round ass grew ten times her size

"Whoa" Naruto said blushing a bit

At that moment, Will began to stir from her slumber and got a good look of Diane or more specifically her ass and breasts 'whoa' she thought letting out a whistle

"What's coming?" Naruto asked Merlin curiously

"Probably demons" Merlin said as their were many evils in this world

"Ok who can fight?" Naruto asked as everyone besides Nani and Lilo raised their hands "and have powers?" he asked as he assumed demons would require something extra than physical abilities and soon Kim lowered her hand

"Will keep them safe I got work to do" Naruto said walking to the direction where he felt something approach

"Is he going to face them alone?" Boa Hancock asked Will seriously

"Yep hope you enjoy the show" Will said confident in Naruto's skills

"Oh great hollows" Yoruichi said recognizing the black creatures with white masks that had tribal marks "and their arrancars" she said as they were evolved hollows

"There's no way I'm not helping" Diane said about to help until she heard Will laugh

"I like your attitude but it's best to stay out of his way look" Will said as they all saw the arrancars charge up red balls of energy

"Aim for the heads!" Yoruichi said as that was the best way to kill them as they fired the red balls

"Almighty push" Naruto said deflecting all the red balls and created a rasenshuriken and threw it decapitating all of the arrancars before it exploded destroying all that remained of them

"Woah" Helen said as the area around the hollows was destroyed and Naruto didn't even seem winded

Soon they heard a sinister chuckle "my my how rather interesting to wipe them out with such ease it is truly remarkable would you consider joining my group of bounty hunters?" a albino humanoid lizard man said with what could be considered purple jewels on his chest and head "oh where are my manners? I am Frieza " he said introducing himself

"Go fuck yourself" Naruto said throwing a shuriken at the man making his form shatter like glass as it soon was revealed he was a hologram

"Now now be polite" Frieza said rather smugly "those females are equivalent to livestock as well as the giant but males especially one such as yourself with such strong power are rare and valuable especially with the power you possess the demon king will take a rather large interest in you" he said making Naruto glare at him

"Tell your king I'm gonna kill him" Naruto said destroying the hologram again

"Did he just call us fucking livestock?!" Will asked angrily

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked already knowing this world was an amalgamation

(later)

"So you're telling me the dimensions all crashed upon one another?" Naruto asked Merlin as she was more aware of all this

"Yes places that were normal with cities in comparison to other worlds like mine and Diane's that had magic or Yoruichi where spirits went to after they moved on" Merlin said as they all came from different worlds and were forced to learn about each other's quickly

"Ok forget about that most of the population is now female?" Will asked them

"Yes ninety percent of the population is female yes" Boa Hancock said as she rather enjoyed there being less men

Will giggled in perverted joy at this answer

"Alright we'll discuss more of this later we need shelter" Naruto said as he didn't like being out in the open and not having a base of operations

"I can handle that" Merlin said creating a small shack "it's bigger on the inside" she said knowing they would question it

"Impressive" Naruto said as it it would've taken him a while to make the seals to have the same result as this "I'll place some seals outside to keep us hidden" he said doing what he said quickly

"Can you shrink me Merlin?" Diane asked Merlin who waved her hand making Diane shrink

**(LEMON WARNING)**

(later that night)

Naruto was currently in a room taking a nap waking up as he noticed Merlin sneaking into his room using magic "can I help you?" he asked surprising her

"I wanted to ask you about your powers" Merlin said getting very close to him

As Naruto sat up on his bed he was at eye level with Merlin's rack blushing a little and looking away

Merlin caught his blush and smiled 'such a gentleman' she thought with a smirk 'maybe I should reward him for saving us' she said getting on her knees and took his cock out 'eleven inches wow' she thought getting wet

"Um we don't have to do this" Naruto said as this was sudden even for him

"You're right but I want to" Merlin said taking the member into her mouth dropping her coat letting her breasts out "let me tell you something Naruto" she said taking his member out of her mouth and jerked him off "you are one of the only males left on the planet who isn't an evil douchebag who sees a female as a piece of meat and let me tell you all the women in the world are horny for someone like you so be prepared cause a lot of women are gonna wanna lay with you" she said with a smirk "isn't that right Helen?" she said as the door to the room opened revealing Helen

"I just wanted to come over and thank you for saving me" Helen said as she was grateful that he saved her from her captor

"Oh you wanna thank him all right tear off those rags show him your fine body" Merlin said as she ogled Helen before then pulled her into a hot steamy kiss "now are you gonna help me with this?" she asked Helen wanting some assistance in fucking Naruto

Helen just stared at Naruto's large dick a little nervous as it was the biggest cock she'd ever seen

"Don't be nervous Helen I've seen Naruto check you out" Merlin said as she was also checking Helen out

Helen soon gained some confidence "you want this ass?" she asked getting up shaking her thick rear and spanked it for added effect

Naruto became so turned on his dick began to throb and he even began to growl a little and grabbed Helen's face pulling her into his lap and into a kiss that was anything but gentle but still very hot and erotic, he then began to grope her ass and tits while rubbing his dick between her pussy lips teasing her as he continued to rub and not penetrate her

'Oh such a tease' Merlin thought fingering herself enjoying the show

"Please stop teasing me" Helen asked as she was practically begging as she panted

"If you insist" Naruto said getting her on all fours on the bed and lined his dick up with her asshole "I can't wait to break your ass" he said as he was prepared to fuck her ass

"It's all yours big boy" Helen said slightly twerking her ass, she was surprised and felt a combination of pleasure and pain as Naruto thrusted into her ass furiously 'shit' she thought as she started to drool 'my husband was never this good' she thought momentarily thinking to her deceased lover

Naruto begins to pant in lust and began to spank Helen's ass leaving a red handprint "I wanna see you shake this ass" he said as he thrusted into it

Helen does as instructed and began to use her elastic powers making her ass tighter

Naruto responded to the tightness in kind as he thrusted into her even harder, he then grabbed her tits and squeezed them very roughly

"I'm basically rubber be as rough as you want" Helen said as she felt Naruto was holding back and wanted to feel just how strong he was

'I swear if I was getting fucked like that I wouldn't be conscious' Merlin thought as she was a little envious of Helen and wanted Naruto's dick inside her

"Don't worry Merlin when I'm done with Helen I'm gonna break you in too" Naruto said feeling very dominant

Merlin licked her lips in anticipation

'Shit I'm gonna cum' Helen thought as she was in a haze of pleasure and soon felt more as Naruto pinned her to the bed and unleashed a huge load of cum into her ass making her strongly cum as well and passed out from the pleasure

Naruto laid back on the bed, panting as his dick was still very erect

Merlin crawled to him and positioned her pussy with his dick moving her panties aside without taking them off "hope you can please me Naruto" she said dropping onto his dick screaming in pleasure as she felt his full length inside her

"Oh I'll do more than just please you" Naruto said confidently "but why don't you work for it?" he said just leaning back

'Oh he's such a tease' Merlin thought as she began to bounce on his dick

Naruto groaned and grabbed her tits

"Careful I'm sensitive" Merlin said making Naruto smirk evilly as that was very useful information

Naruto latched onto one of her tits sucking it while he roughly groped the other

Merlin gasped and became tighter and wetter "oh my god your gonna drive me insane" she said her eyes becoming hazy as she began to bounce on his dick even harder "keep it up sweetie" she said losing herself to the pleasure

Naruto growled a little and flipped her and placed her legs on his shoulders and thrusted himself deeply into her

"Oh god you're incredible!" Merlin screamed in pleasure as she started drooling

"Tell me Merlin who does this body to belong to?" Naruto said wanting to hear her say she belonged to him and him alone

"You my body belongs to you you can fuck me however you want I don't care about where or in what way I just want you to fuck me like your personal slut!" Merlin said as she was basically pouring out juices from her pussy

"Good girl" Naruto said as he started french kissing her and pinned her arms above her head

'I'm helpless to him' Merlin thought finding that to be an epic turn on

"Take my cum you naughty slut" Naruto said cumming deeply inside her just as Merlin came as well soaking the bed "now time for round two Helen I haven't fucked your pussy yet" he said sticking his fingers into the unconscious women causing her to stir

"Fuck" Helen said as she awoke

"Clean my dick" Naruto said to her causing her to shiver from the authority in his voice

Helen wasted no time taking his dick into her mouth enjoying the taste of his sperm and Merlin's juices

"That enough lie on the bed" Naruto said his voice full of authority

Helen did as instructed and even raised her legs revealing her pussy

Naruto took that as an invitation and ravished her claiming her pussy as his own

Helen began to scream in pleasure as her pussy was being stretched out further than it ever had been before 'my holes will never be the same' she thought liking the thought

Merlin hugs Naruto from behind having a smile on her face "fuck her Naruto make her your slut like you did to me" she said pressing her breasts against his back enjoying the sight of Helen being fucked so roughly

Naruto began to give it his all and fucked her furiousiously "I always wanted my own personal MILF to fuck" he said to Helen who had tears of joy coming down her face

"I'll be your personal MILF fuck toy Naruto just say the word and you can have me" Helen said lustfully loving the cock inside her "please spray your cum inside me I need it!" she pleaded needing to feel his cum inside her

"Wish granted" Naruto said unleashing a load into Helen's pussy

Helen became dazed feeling all the cum fill up her womb

"You're not done yet Helen" Merlin said with a smile as she brought her fingers to Helen's pussy and scooped up some of Helen's and Naruto's combined juices and tasted them savoring the taste "he's still rock hard so let's put your nice tits to use" she said positioning Helen and herself so they were on both sides of Naruto's dick and used their breasts to smother it

"Good girls" Naruto said as they began to lick his dick as they gave him a tit job and after awhile they finally made him cum coating them both in his semen and soon began to lick it off the other leaving no traces that it was ever there

(with the other girls)

"Fuck" Kim said in her room rubbing her thighs furiously

Diane was blushing from embarrassment

'Hmmm maybe I should go next' Hancock thought feeling her panties dampen

Nani tried to ignore it but all it did was make her mind think of multiple sexual scenarios

Lilo was currently fingering herself furiously from the sexual act she was hearing

'Four rounds and still going strong' Yoruichi thought smiling perversely

Will was currently in her room reading a book hearing the sexual act and wasn't at all fazed by it as if it was any other day

**(LEMON END)**

(next day)

The next morning was a little awkward for the other girls as they wouldn't look Naruto in the eye

Well besides a certain woman

"Come on how big was he?" Yoruichi asked Helen for the seventh time

"Will you grow up?" Nani asked fed up with Yoruichi being a pervert

"Oh please like you weren't jealous of Helen and Merlin" Will said laughing with Yoruichi

"Can we please change the subject?" Kim asked

"Yes I for one would like to take this time to thank Merlin for fixing our clothes Hancock said

"Yes thank you Merlin" Lilo said

"Your welcome" Merlin said happy she had the energy this morning to fix the clothes of her friends

Or in Hancocks case actually give her clothes Diane quipped

Naruto suddenly stopped and held up his hand to stop the girls from walking

"What's wrong naruto?" Will asked

"I sense a group coming near us" Naruto said as he sensed a group of people coming near them

"Are they weaklings?" Hancock asked wondering if they need to be ready for a fight

"Yes but they may have guns so stay alert" Naruto said as they weren't fast enough to dodge bullets

A group of men suddenly came into view

"Oh look it's the dickless wonder" Naruto said seeing the guy he castrated from yesterday "and he brought his band of merry men" he said seeing a dozen other guys

"You hand over the girls and maybe we'll kill you quickly" the man said as the men took out different types of guns

"Better idea" Naruto said throwing small kunai which landed in the barrels of their guns and as soon as they fired the guns exploded making the men clutch their hands as they now bled profusely

"Have fun girls" Naruto said as the girls he rescued seemed like they wanted payback

(later)

"Can't believe the stuff they had" Will said as the men were now dead except for one and the group was looting through their stuff

(with Naruto)

"Ok where is this village cause I promise you she'll kill you" Naruto said as after interrogating the man as he recognized Kim or someone he thought looked like Kim and when he said that Kim became very angry as there was only one other person who looked like her

"I won't say-ahhh!" the man said as Kim shot him in the nuts

"Is she alive?" Kim asked aiming the gun at him and when she got no answer she shot him in the dick again "I ain't playing talk" she said deadly serious

(later)

"Well we know she's alive and where she is" Naruto said as the man was dead but not before telling them where the village was as it was only a few days away "we'll rescue your mom Kim" he said trying to comfort the girl "I already talked to the others we're all in agreement Kim" he said wanting her to know he and the others support her

"I've heard of this place and I can tell you Frieza has one of his best men there" Merlin said as she liked to gather information

"Great a fight to the death followed by a rescue my idea of a good time" Naruto said as he was in the mood for a good fight

"Hey how can I get Naruto's attention?" Lilo asked Will

"Be blunt" Will said plainly

"That I can do" Lilo said with a smirk

**(LEMON WARNING)**

(later)

"Surprised a small capsule could hold such a big place" Naruto said as they found a small capsule that said capsule corp and when they opened it it unleashed a mansion "looks like sealing is possible with technology" he said thinking out loud wandering the mansion "may as well enjoy a shower now that we have running water" he said heading for a bathroom

(later with Lilo)

Lilo was in the bathroom in a towel which she soon discarded to the floor and approached the shower Naruto was currently in "hey" she said moving the curtains seeing him in all his glory

"Hey" Naruto said eyeing Lilo's body his dick becoming slightly erect

"Want a hand with that?" Lilo asked with a smirk looking at his dick

"Please" Naruto said as she entered the shower

Lilo got on her knees and immediately went to work taking his whole dick into her mouth deepthroating his dick

"Well aren't you a talented girl" Naruto said running a hand through her hair as he kept his palm firmly place on the back of her head incase he wanted to push her limit

(few minutes later with Nani)

"Lilo" Nani said calling out for her sister and when she walked by the bathroom she heard screams that sounded like Lilo's and when she barged in she saw her sister in the shower being plowed by Naruto

"Unless you're here to help you can go" Lilo said as Naruto fucked her

"You know what Lilo I have had enough of your disrespect you are nothing but a spoiled little slut" Nani said as she was tired of Lilo's attitude

"Well guess what Nani I don't care all I care about is doing what I want to do" Lilo said to her sister with a smirk "and look at me now I'm getting fucked by a stud while you haven't gotten any in years" she said telling her sister off

"Oh we'll see about that" Nani said removing her clothes and entered the shower and shoved Lilo off Naruto's dick "let's she how he enjoys a woman with experience not some two bit easy slut" she said taking in Naruto's dick feeling it stretch out her pussy after not being used in a long time

'Sibling rivalry' Naruto thought not really complaining given the situation he pressed Nani against the wall and started thrusting into her

"She this Lilo this is what it looks like to be pleased by a man and not just letting him use your cunt like a little slut" Nani said taunting her sister who was watching

"Fuck you" Lilo said as she approached Naruto and began to kiss him "fuck my pussy Naruto forget me used up sister I'm tighter" she said grinding her pussy against him

"Ok enough" Naruto said pulling them out the shower dragging them to his room no one seeing their naked states and he then threw them on his bed "you two are done fighting now you two are gonna help each other" he said seeing they were about to argue he interrupted them "you both are going to eat each other out" he said making them gain surprised looks "and if you don't I won't fuck either of you" he said seriously

Lilo and Nani glared at one another before they did as they were told and got into the sixty-nine position and began to eat each other out

'I'm gonna fuck with her' Lilo thought as she decided to spank Nani

Nani shuddered a little from the pleasure she felt from the spank 'you little bitch' she thought as Lilo continued to spank her

"Naruto" Nani said getting his attention "hold her down" she said getting a look of surprise from Lilo Naruto did as asked and got behind Lilo grabbed both her legs and held them in place exposing her pussy to Nani

"Time to get punished Lilo" Nani said smacking Lilo's pussy "hope you enjoyed your time being a spoiled little bitch Lilo cause from now on you're my bitch" she said as dug her tongue into Lilo's cunt

"Open your mouth" Naruto said not wanting to be left out of the action as he had Lilo blow him

'Best punishment ever' Lilo thought up until Nani stopped eating her out and looked at her with a smile

"This is your punishment you little slut" Nani said with a smile "I'm gonna bring you to the point where you're about to cum just to deny it to you" she said with a wicked smirk and repeated this process two more times "now Lilo sweety do you wanna cum" she asked sweetly getting Naruto to take his dick out her mouth

"Yes!" Lilo screamed desperately needing release

"Then submit to me and Naruto and we'll let you cum" Nani said enjoying the state that her little sister was in

"Yes!" Lilo screamed in agreement

"Alright Naruto plug up our little bitch" Nani said with a smirk as Naruto walked over and was surprised when Naruto forced her head down into the bed

"You made Lilo submit not me Nani you don't get to tell me what to do" Naruto said authority deep within his voice "I wanna hear you submit Nani" he said wanting to hear her say it as he gave her ass a nice spank

"I'm pretty stubborn think you can break me?" Nani asked and received a hard spank from Naruto as he began to rub her entrance with his dick

"If you submit I promise you a night you'll never forget this night" Naruto said whispering into her ear

Before Nani could respond lilo came over to them

"What about me?" Lilo asked as her lust and hormones were painfully dying down

"Help me break your sister suck her tits" Naruto commanded which Lilo did without hesitation suckling her sister tits fiercely

Nani tried her best not to moan from the double assault of pleasure but Naruto spanked her ass again

"You're being so stubborn Nani guess I'll fuck Lilo since she's a good girl" Naruto said making Nani gasp as she felt Naruto's dick leave her

'No' Nani thought in slight panic

"Yes" Lilo said feeling Naruto enter her then pull her into a deep french kiss plowing into her like a wild animal

Nani watched in hot jealousy as she fingered herself watching them fuck

Lilo pushed Naruto so his back was on the bed before she rode him hard

'Lucky bitch' Nani thought getting even more jealous

Lilo began to cum letting out a fierce orgasim just as Naruto came inside her screaming in pure joy before passing out

'Did not think she'd pass out' Naruto thought a little surprised she passed out so easily and soon felt his dick getting jerked off

"She's inexperienced what you need is a bitch with stamina" Nani said letting go off his dick getting herself into the doggy style position

"Do you submit then" Naruto asked sandwiching his dick between her ass cheeks

"Yes just fuck me please" Nani begged needing to be penetrated

Naruto shoved all eleven inches into her causing her to scream in pleasure "good girl" he whispered into her ear spanking her hard as he thrusted into her

"Is that the best you can do?" Nani said tauntingly wanting him to fuck the shit out of her till she was a drooling mess

Naruto grabbed her hair turning her head not stopping his assault on her pussy and grabbed her breasts squeezing them tightly and roughly

Nani pants furiously trying not to cum from her onslaught of pleasure

Naruto chuckled seeing her try and stop herself from cumming "you don't have that much stamina either do you?" he said seeing her whimper a little "it's ok cum I love you both anyway" he said making Nani lose all sense of control and cum

(next day early morning)

"Eat my cunt out" Nani said as she woke up after a blissful sleep and was still feeling very horny

Lilo wasted no time doing what she was told to do and started eating out her sister

"Such a nice sight seeing two sisters get along" Naruto said laying next to Nani

"You're right, it's such a wonderful thing" Nani said wrapping her legs around Lilo's head "Lilo is such a good girl now" she said enjoying her little sister's tongue inside her moist caverns

"As hot as this is to watch you both have a responsibility" Naruto said motioning to his erect dick

"You're right Lilo" Nani said getting her attention "get on his dick and ride him" she said letting go of her sister so she could ride their lover

Lilo soon dropped onto Naruto's dick moaning inchoherintly unleashing very pleasurable moans

"My god after one night she's a total slut" Nani said watching how easily her sister gave in to the pleasure "I have no room to judge but atleast I'm not so easy" she said getting on Naruto's face getting him to eat her out and after awhile Naruto came inside Lilo and Nani climaxed all over his face

"Lie down" Naruto said to Nani who did as she was told "Lilo sit on your sister's face let her eat out my cum from your pussy" he said to the other sister and when they were both in position he aligned his dick with Nani's asshole and penetrated her puckered hole

Nani screamed into Lilo's now cum free pussy and she had her ass penetrated for the first time 'shit he feels so much larger in my ass' she thought feeling her ass get torn wide open by Naruto

Naruto smile from Nani's muffled moans from under Lilo "c'mere Lilo" he said pulling the girl into a french kiss

"Master please fuck my ass next" Lilo asked desperately not wanting to be left out kissing his chest and licking his cheek trying to entice him

"I will Nani here is a moaning mess" Naruto said as he could see that she was soaking the bed with how much she was climaxing "lie next to your sister so I can fuck your ass" he said as Lilo did as instructed and when she got off Nani's face it revealed the shit happy grin she had

"Ah" Lilo screamed feeling her tiny asshole opened up

"Such a tight ass lets not leave Nani out" Naruto said fingering Nani's pussy "were gonna have to do this more often want you girls to last way longer" he said as his high sexual stamina made it difficult for him to just go a few rounds and leave it at that

"I may be able to assist in that" Hancock said entering the room

"Hello Hancock" Naruto said with a smile as Lilo and Nami were fully exhausted

"Well hello" Hancock said smirking as she saw Naruto's large member covered in Nani's and Lilo's juices

"Feel confident enough to see if you can take it?" Naruto asked her smirkingly

"Are you challenging me?" Hancock asked as she began to strip into her bra and panties which seemed very tight on her

"I am but let's take this to your room" Naruto said as Nani and Lilo's unconscious bodies occupied his bed

(Hancock's room)

"Let's see how good you are with your tongue" Hancock said with a smirk as she was very naked revealing her glistening pussy

"Oh now you're challenging me?" Naruto asked as he immediately began eating her out

After what seemed like an eternity but was only seconds Hancock felt she was being tortured by shear pleasure as Naruto was very skilled with his tongue

'I will not give him the satisfaction of breaking me' Hancock said as she struggled not to cum

Naruto channeled his chakra through his tongue increasing the pleasure Hancock felt making her gush out and orgasim

"What are you?" Hancock asked as Naruto had made her cum in less than two minutes

"Right now I'm your man and you're gonna worship me as I fuck your massive tits" Naruto said as he got on top of Hancock and thrusted into her massive tits

Hancock licked the tip every time it got close to her face savoring the taste and soon noticed Naruto was enjoying her body and felt pleasure in the fact her body pleasured him 'he's gonna cum soon' she thought feeling his dick twitch "cum on my face and giant dirty tits" she begged wanting to feel his warm cum on her body "mark me as yours" she said wanting him to stake his claim on her body

Naruto unleashed his load coating Hancock in his sperm

"Such a desperate little whore" Naruto said whispering in her ear as she licked the sperm off her body clean

"I want more" Hancock said spreading her legs

"I don't think I can hold back" Naruto said not wanting to hurt her

"Then don't" Hancock said willing to take whatever he threw at her

"Hope you can take it" Naruto said as he thrusted his dick into her pussy

"Ah!" Hancock yelled in pleasure as Naruto took her

(outside the room)

"I swear he keeps going and going" Yoruichi said as she licked her lips and fingered herself along with Diane watching Naruto fuck Hancock 'seems like the giant is a closet perv' she thought seeing the blush on Diane's face and her struggle as she watched the sexual act

"You wanna join in" Yoruichi asked the shrunken giant

Diane stuttered and was soon pushed into the room by Yoruichi just as Naruto and Hancock came

"Can we help you" Naruto asked as he thrusted into Hancock's cum filled pussy still very erect

Yoruichi smiled at him glad he didn't seem to have any shame "we want a piece of the action" she asked stripping down so she was naked having no shame showing off her body

Naruto pulled out of Hancock making her moan in dissatisfaction from his dick being removed from her pussy and walked over to the two "so who wants to go first" he asked with a smrk

"Diane will" Yoruichi said making the giant blush brightly "I'm gonna have a little _taste_ of Hancock" she said wanting to taste Naruto's cum having no problem that it was inside another woman's pussy

Naruto pulled Diane into a kiss getting the giant to get into it and soon he threw her on the bed and ripped off her orange one piece

"Giant's can take much harsh physical treatment you don't need to hold back" Diane said nervously as Merlin told her that even though her size was smaller she kept all her physical abilities

"Nice to know" Naruto said as he put her nice legs around his waist and thrusted into her

Diane covered her face in embarrassment, but they were soon moved away by Naruto who grabbed both her wrists and held them over her head "I want to see your face as I fuck you" he said making her face turn even redder and closed her eyes "I want you to look at me Diane I want to see the look on your face as I fuck you" he said wanting her to do as he told her "you have nothing to be embarrashed about you're beautiful" he said feeling her clamp down on him and pulled her into another kiss

Diane moaned into the kiss as she came from the verbal and physical teasing

'I wonder if he has enough stamina to keep up with me' Yoruichi thought as she just finished making out with Hancock sharing the cum she collected from Hancock's pussy 'I swear these girls need more training' she thought as she watched all the girls have sex with Naruto last only a few rounds

"You ready Yoruichi" Naruto asked as they both parted from their individual partners and stood to face each other

"You have no idea" Yoruichi said turning around and shaking her ass like an animal

Naruto got behind her and penetrated her asshole making her moan as she enjoyed the pain and pleasure she felt 'god he's strong' she thought happily

Naruto grabbed her hair pulling her head back with one hand ass he spanked her ass with the other

Yoruichi let out what sounded like meows from the pleasure she was recieving

'I knew I sensed a type of animal from her' Naruto thought as her feline moans confirmed his earlier thoughts "you are a very bad kitty aren't you" he said to her spanking her ass again making her ass clench his dick tighter

Yoruichi began to drool from the forcefulness he was giving her

"Let me give this kitty her milk" Naruto said as he took his dick out and went over to Yoruichi's face and shoved his dick deep down her throat cumming filling her stomach full of his cum

"Is that all you got" Yoruichi asked as Naruto took his dick out of her mouth and she rubbed her stomach liking how full it felt

Naruto lifted her up and pressed her against a wall keeping her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her

"Ah! that's it!" Yoruichi screamed in pleasure "I fucking love this!" she said enjoying Naruto's furious thrusts

"I'm glad you do let's see how long you can last" Naruto said as they began to kiss

Yoruichi scratched Naruto's back as he thrusted into her very roughly and that was soon presented as the wall she was pressed against began to crack, she is impressed by his stamina and began to drool even more from the level of pleasure she recieved "fucking fill my pussy with your dick's milk!" she said in desperation wanting to be filled

Naruto complied with her request and filled her womb with his sperm

"Oh fuck yeah" Yoruichi said feeling wave after wave of pleasure "let's wake up these little sluts" she said motioning to Diane and Hancock

"I like how you think my slutty little kitty" Naruto said groping her ass giving it a rough squeeze before they went to go wake up the other two unconcious women

"What do you wish of me beloved?" Hancock said with a blush and lustful smile and lustful haze in her eyes

"Are you going to fuck me again?" Diane asked almost pleadingly wanting to get wrecked again

"Oh you'll get what you asked for and more" Naruto said creating a clone

(clone will be referred to as Naruto)

"Oh I like where this is going" Yoruichi said before she was pulled into a kiss

"Do whatever you wish to my body beloved it is your's to use" Hancock said then noticing she and Diane were very close basically side by side

"Oh I intend to" Naruto said as he thrusted into her ass "now Hancock you will do whatever I tell you right" he asked her with a smirk

"Yes beloved all you need to do is ask and I shall do it" Hancock said as she adjusted to her ass being stretched

"Get on top of Diane and suck her tits" Naruto said with authority

"Yes beloved" Hancock said as she got on top of the stuttering mess known as Diane and did as she was told

"What a beautiful sight" Naruto said as he saw Hancock's and Diane's pussies against one another and thrusted between them making them moan in pleasure

"Bring me over to them" Yoruichi said whispering something into his ear

Naruto whispered to the other and got Diane and Hancock on their hands and knees looking at Naruto who was carrying Yoruichi thrusting into her

"Open your fucking mouthes!" Yoruichi screamed in pleasure as she climaxed all the juices onto their faces into their mouthes 'mmm I love how they look covered in my juices' she thought getting on her feet getting on her hands and knees next to Diane and Hancock and looked at the two Naruto's

"Cover us in your cum beloved" Hancock said wanting to taste his cum

"Please I want it badly" Diane begged wanting it to cover her face

"You heard them boys give us what we deserve" Yoruichi said as the two Naruto's jerked their dicks off and cummed on the girls faces

'What a world' Naruto thought as his clone dispelled and he laid down with the girls

(with Will and Kim)

Will and Kim were looking at a map trying to narrow down the search, Kim was blushing furiously from what was heard while Will smirked 'new record' she thought thinking of the amount of women he slept with at once

"We reach the village tomorrow Kim I hope you're ready" Will asked knowing Kim's mind would be distracted by the safety of her mother

"I am" Kim said seriously fully determined to save her mother

**Disclaimer for all characters mentioned we don't own them and get no profit for using them and they belong to their respective owners the girls below are part of the harem showing what show/anime/movie they belong to any other characters who aren't part of the harem belong to their show/anime/movie**

Incredibles- Helen Parr

Seven deadly sins- Merlin and Diane

One piece- Boa Hancock

Lilo and Stitch-Nani and Lilo _**also Lilo is a teenager in this no children this ain't that kind of story**_

Kim possible-Kim possible

Bleach-Yoruichi Shihoin

W.I.T.C.H.-Will Vandom

_**girl requests are welcome but no promises**_


	2. Chapter 2

(?)

"How's the view?" Helen asked as she was wearing a black version of her elastigirl suit for stealth purposes and noticed Naruto kept staring at her ass

"Amazing" Naruto said still staring at it

"Focus horndogs" Kim said over the coms they were able to acquire

"Alright what do you see?" Naruto asked as Kim had taken point

"A bunch of blue ninjas" Kim said as she saw a lot of men wearing the exact same black uniforms and the only part she could see were there glowing red eyes and the only part of them that revealed skin "and they're walking into shadows" she said hating having to deal with magic

"Wish we brought Merlin" Helen said as they were a good distance away from the others and it would be risky to leave and come back

"Any humans?" Naruto said as he doubted the ninjas were of human origin

"Some by the gates and a lot by the harbor" Kim said as the base was near the ocean "any prisoners?" he asked curiously

"Not sure but there is a prison" Kim said as the building looked run down but still functional

"Ok that seems like enough info" Naruto said taking out some kunai with explosive tags wrapped around them and threw one at the docks and another at the gate "now let's find your mom" he said as he then threw a hiraishin kunai in the base then grabbed Helen teleported to Kim as she had another hiraishin kunai on her

(later)

"The outside looks like crap but this is pretty high tech" Naruto said as they snuck in a building hoping to find Kim's mom only to find a huge botanical room full of different types of plants

"What does your mom do exactly?" Helen asked wondering why such common thugs and high grade assassins were in this village

"She's a doctor more specifically a brain surgeon, but she did do study on herbal effects of plants and has a degree in bioengineering" Kim said as her mom had many great skills

"Woah no wonder she's kept here she's too smart" Naruto said as it would be a waste to keep people kept prisoners from doing what they were best at

"He's not wrong" a voice said surprising everyone wondering where it came from

'Sage mode isn't picking up anything' Naruto thought currently in sage mode not detecting anything close by

"My my aren't you interesting" the voice said to Naruto sounding alluring as a flower opened up revealing a redheaded green skinned woman, she wore clothing made completely out of plants, she wore a strapless one piece that covered her high C-cup breasts but was tight on her nice round ass "my babies really like you" she said as the plants in the garden seemed stronger whenever he was close to them "and I certainly see the appeal the name is Ivy" she said walking up to him looking at him predatorily

"What's with the collar?" Naruto asked despite her attempts to seduce him as she pressed herself against his chest, he saw a black collar and glowing red lights

"Power dampener I have Chlorokinesis and now am only able to help plants grow" Ivy said as she hated having to use her powers to help plants grow to be used for such an evil reason "you must be Ann's daughter" she said looking at Kim as her mother showed her a picture of her family and even though Kim was a young girl in it there was no mistaking her face

"Is she here?" Kim asked a little desperately

"Yeah but I'd hurry" Ivy said pointing in a direction which Kim immediately took off in

"Why?" Naruto asked her before following Kim as information was a valuable weapon

"Kingpin the man who runs this place is one of Frieza's generals has been developing a plant based aphrodisiac to make female prisoners seem more appealing when they're being sold or given to his men" she said glad that it hadn't happened yet as that was the main purpose of the experiment

"Thanks" Naruto said walking up to her and cut the sides of her collar with wind chakra severing it "later" he said chasing after Kim with Helen right behind him

Ivy smiled liking the fact she could use all her powers again

"Hey plant bitch boss said he'll no longer need your services so time to earn your keep" a guard said as he and a few other men walked in with wicked intentions only to be eaten by a plant

"That's a good baby" Ivy said petting the giant venus flytrap "now why don't you and the rest of my babies take care of the bad men while I see if I can get you a daddy" she said with a smirk as Naruto was a person she was definitely interested in

(with Helen)

Helen was currently in a bit of a bind as earlier Naruto and her were blocked off from Kim as door separated them and since it was to risky for Naruto to break without causing untold damage they had to split up and she soon ran into Kingpin's most useful weapon 'I heard she was deadly but this is insane' she thought as she faced a woman with black hair completely dressed in red but she was 'and I seriously can't believe they're using Screen Slaver's tech' she thought as the swirling goggles made her seem extremely creepy

(with Naruto)

"Wow you look even uglier than I thought" Naruto said as he was face to face with Wilson Fisk the Kingpin, he was trying to rush this as Kim and her mom were in a gas chamber and both were currently unconscious

"Ah the young man Frieza warned me of" Kingpin said sounding very calm as he sat down in a chair built for his size

"Ok so what are you gonna do? you know I have powers you have none and that cane isn't fooling anyone" Naruto said as he could tell it was a cleverly hidden gun

"Clever but I have my own ways of defending myself" Kingpin said as he pulled a red mask that had large white eyebrows and beard with black outline around the eyes and mouth "this is an oni mask of the oni king Tarakudo I have managed to gain some of its power to do this shadowkan arise" he said as more masked ninja came out from the shadows

"Ok this will be fun" Naruto said taking out some flash bombs and threw them to the ground "word of advice when dealing with a dark element any sudden bright light disrupts it" he said as he knew Shikimaru had to be strategic with his shadows in fights

"Not a problem as I can summon an infinite-" Kingpin was saying till he dropped the mask as Naruto threw a kunai at his hand

Naruto used universal pull and took the mask as more shadowkan appeared and bowed before him "this was way to easy" he said as he looked at the ninjas "do whatever you want with him" he said to the shadowkhan glared at Kingpin and grabbed him dragging him into the shadows 'that was creepy' he thought as he summoned more of them "kill all men working for Kingpin and feed the prisoners decent food" he said as having no clue if the prisoners were good people, he then began to look for Kim and her mother as he opened the gas chamber and when he got inside he was surprised by what he saw

"That's my good little Kimmie Cub" Ann Possible said as she was having her daughter eat her out as they were exposed to a highly effective aphrodisiac, she had D-cup sized breasts and a nice bubbly ass "oh you must be Naruto" she said spotting Naruto

"Hi" Naruto said not thinking this is how he'd meet the woman

"Thank you for taking such good care of my baby girl" Ann said pulling Kim up to her face giving her a kiss tasting her own juices "now would you mind fucking my little girls pussy?" she said with a smirk as Kim panted lustfully

"Ok hold on you two were exposed to an aphrodisiac how are you not a drooling mess like Kim" Naruto asked the mother

"Oh I slowly introduced it to my system and only suffer physical effects and also my slutty little girl here told me all about you and to say I was impressed would be an understatement" Ann said with a smirk "she is very horny for you so fuck her very throughly" she said as she wanted to see her daughter become a drooling mess

"I've had enough of seeing the other girls get a piece of you so get over here and fuck me" Kim said as her pussy gushed out juices

"Alright" Naruto said stripping down and placed Kim in a missionary position slowly entering her

"It's ok baby give mama a kiss as the pain goes away" Ann said kissing her daughter

Naruto thrusted into her slowly as she felt incredibly tight and wanted her to acclimate to his size as he could tell she felt a little pain and when the pain lessened he began to pick up his pace

Kim pushed him back and jumped on his lap and began to ride him

'I love crazy redheads' Naruto thought admiring the view

"You know as a doctor it is my job to make sure you're healthy" Ann said on Naruto's side

"Alright doctor and how will you do that?" Naruto asked as he saw the mother shoved her daughter to the side forcing her off Naruto's dick

"You need relief" Ann said as she sandwiched his dich between her tits, she saw her daughter approach her and glare at her angry from being shoved earlier "what's the matter sweetie?" she said trying to sound innocent but failed as it sounded smug

"You push me to the side and expect me not to be pissed?" Kim said angrily

"Oh sweetie I was just done letting you have your fun Naruto here needs a real woman with real tits like this" Ann said as she continued giving him a tit job

Kim was taken back then glared at her mother "fuck you you cow I can please him just fine" she said pressing her own chest against his dick it now being sandwiched between the mother and daughter's tits

Naruto soon came from the double tit job he was receiving and soon cummed coating them both of them in his cum, he became erect as he watched them lick each other trying to capture as much sperm from the other's body as they could

"Well aren't you an energetic stud" Ann said as her deceased husband only lasted one round

"He can handle multiple women and turn them into messes" Kim said in awe of experiencing it first hand

"How?" Ann asked curiously

"Inhuman stamina and clones" Naruto said as he made a clone and they both then separate the mother and daughter

(with Ann)

"Now sir can you tell me where it hurts" Ann said acting like a tentative doctor

"Well it seems to be coming from this area doctor" Naruto said motioning to his erect member that stood strong and proudly

"Yes you seem very swollen does this help?" Ann said jerking him off at an average pace

"Yes doctor" Naruto said gropping one of her tits

"Sir are you trying to seduce me?" Ann asked as she stopped jerking him off and got on top of him grinding the tip of his dick against her pussy

"Yes doctor" Naruto said now grabbing hold of both her tits

"Well it's working" Ann said as she unleashed a loud moan as she dropped herself onto his dick "I hope you can satisfy me" she said as she had never been fully sexually pleased before

Naruto smirked as he raised her up from his dick then thrusted as he dropped her making her scream and shiver a little from the sudden pleasure

Ann laid down on his chest pressing her breasts against his chests "you wanna fuck me like a bitch in heat don't you?" she asked looking into his eyes with a smile on her face

"Yep" Naruto said slapping her ass giving it a nice squeeze

Ann moved closer to his face "then do it" she said whispering into his ear

Naruto then flipped them with him now on top of her and roughly began thrusting into her as he slapped her tits making them turn bright red

"Fuck!" Ann screamed in pleasure 'he thrusting so deep into me' she thought as she had never had anything reach so deeply into her

"Even your insides are slutty I can feel you womb kissing the tip of my cock" Naruto said to Kim's mom

"Yes I'm a slutty doctor fill me up with your cum I need it inside me" Ann said as she came the moment she felt him fill her up

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who got some action" Helen said as she came in with Electra naked as the day she was born walking on all fours "don't worry Naruto she can join us for some bedroom fun I'm her mistress and you're her master isn't that right slut?" she said slapping Electra's ass, after she broke the mind control they still fought and soon both became sexually aroused with the other and Helen quickly restrained her and used her body

"Yes mistress" Electra said as she was a drooling mess as Helen used her powers and reach spots she didn't think were possible, she had D-cup breasts and large firm ass

(with Kim)

'She's certainly determined' Naruto thought as Kim was doing squats on his dick

"I don't care what I have to do I'm gonna make you cum" Kim said with a bright blush and lustful look on her face

"Well I'm not stopping you" Naruto said with a smirk on his face

Kim saw the smirk and became angry "I'll wipe that smirk off your face" she said only to be interrupted by a kiss Naruto pulled her into

"Don't push yourself" Naruto said knowing he was a little hard to please sexually but didn't want any of the women he loved to push themselves "I want you to enjoy it to" he said with a smile

Kim soon calmed down and got into it increasing her pace as she and Naruto cummed

"Hope you know I'm nowhere near done" Naruto said forcing her against a wall "don't think I'm anywhere near satisfied" he said thrusting into Kim's pussy

Kim moaned loudly "I know you're holding back" she said in between moans "I want your best" she said wanting him at his best

Naruto used his chakra to increase his speed, strength, and Kim's pleasure output

"That's it don't you dare stop!" Kim screamed in pleasure

(later)

"Who the fuck are you?" Will asked seeing a ninja appear before her as she had just finsished having sex with Lilo and Nani

The shadowkhan gave her a piece of paper

'It's Naruto the ninja are made from shadows so you got nothing to worry about if you were in the middle of...certain activities' the paper Will read said 'dick' she thought with a smirk then read the rest 'they'll bring you to the village since I finally found us all our home' she read with a smirk "everyone time to go Naruto and the others found us a home" she said getting the others girls attention making them approach Will and notice the shadowkhan and become a little embarrassed as some of them were in their underwear or nude

"That's a shadowkhan" Merlin said approaching the masked ninja "it's said they're accessed through the oni masks but even since they were merged into one not much is known" she said as she read a little about the masks "but it was also said wearing the mask will unleash inner darkness of the wielder" she said suddenly remembering that in worry

"Naruto has no inner darkness and even if he did he quickly releases it" Will said as Naruto rarely or ever did anything dark

After they all got dressed and ready they were all soon enveloped by shadows and soon found themselves in the middle of town where they spotted Naruto

"Where are Helen and Kim?" Nani asked curiously

"Sleeping" Naruto said as Will and Yoruichi gave him a look that said they knew what he meant "I had the shadowkhan place a few seals around this place making a barrier around this place so no one can enter besides you girls I placed a seal on you allowing you to get back in and allowing you to drag someone in" he said

(later)

Naruto was currently rummaging through Kingpin's former office

"Naruto someone's coming up" Will said over a com

"Who?" Naruto asked as they were all searching the area for anything the Kingpin might've hidden

Soon a Latina woman wearing a classic cop outfit even wearing aviator glasses, she had high DD-cup breasts, a very curvy body, and a nice large ass

'The hell?' Naruto thought noticing a blinking collar on her neck "gonna take a wild guess and say you're the warden under protest?" he asked curiously then held up his hand and used universal pull ripping the collar off

"Wasn't expecting that after your second in command called me a MILF" the woman said in surprise by her freedom

"Sorry she's a horndog but a good person all the same" Naruto said as he knew Will's perverseness was boundless "I'm Naruto Namikaze" he said introducing himself

"Sunset Boulevardez" Sunset said introducing herself

"So why'd you come here?" Naruto asked curiously

"Herd Kingpin bit it and wanted to see what you wanted to do with the twelve prisoners here" Sunset stated as the prison had a lot of female inmates

'Jesus' Naruto thought in surprise "anyone a danger if we let out?" he asked her curiously

"A few" Sunset said as even she had to admit some of them should be locked up or were too dangerous to let roam freely

(later)

"Penny!" Lilo said in surprise seeing her old friend Penny Proud and her mother Trudy Proud

"Lilo" Penny said in tattered clothing that hid her mid D-cups, a nice curvy body, and round bubbly ass

"Nice to see you again Lilo" Trudy said also in tatthered clothing which barely hid her high DD-cup breasts, athletic body, and thick ass

Naruto quickly let them out of their cell and summoned some shadowkan and got them and the other prisoners some fresh clothing

(later)

"Oh you would live" Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk said seeing Electra and Naruto free her from her cell, she was wearing a white and purple one piece tight on her J-cup breasts, well built athletic body, and a really defined thick ass

"Good to see you too Jennifer" Electra said sarcastically

"And who are you handsome?" She-Hulk asked checking naruto out

"My master" Electra said as she had submitted to Naruto in every way and form after a few rounds

It took Jennifer a while to process what she heard "is she-did you tame her?" she asked sounding impressed "oh man this is perfect I always hated this bitch" she said as she and Electra were always at ends despite being somewhat on the same side

"Anyway Kingpin is dead and we need help securing this place you in?" Naruto asked as he heard from Electra while they were doing certain 'activities' how impressive She-Hulk was

She-Hulk bent down giving him an eyeful of her massive cleavage "what's in it for me?" she asked sensually

"Well I would like to fuck you so very hard we'd break a few walls" Naruto said with a smile as she saw her eyeing him

"That's what I call smashing" She-Hulk said hearing a rather unpleasant groan from Electra "now you have my _attention_" she said with a slutry smile

(later)

"Hey Rangiku" Yoruichi said seeing her fellow soul reaper

"Yoruichi!" Rangiku said in surprise haven't seen any fellow soul reapers since this event happened, she was wearing black robes that outlined her curvy body nicely, she had average E-cups and a thick ass "oh who's he?" she asked looking at Naruto thinking he was attractive

"Tell you later and trust me there is much to tell" Yoruichi said with a perverse grin which made Rangiku smile from the thought of juicy gossip

"She told me you like sake and luckily Kingpin had a lot hidden in his office" Naruto said making a shadowkhan appear with a large bottle of sake

"I'm yours" Rangiku said snuggling to his chest as she held the bottle close

'Oh you don't know how true that'll be' Yoruichi thought as she smiled and let out a laugh

(few minutes later)

"Ah is there a reason for this?" Naruto asked Sunset as they were in a cell where three women were in very old timey restraints that restricted movements in their hands and feet and there was even a metal helmet on their heads

"These women are insane" Sunset said a good distance away "one's a fighter the other a knife thrower and one shoots blue fire" she said as she'd seen the women attack and was weary of coming near them then heard some metal clinking "what are you doing?" she asked panically as she saw him destroy their restraints allowing them to fall and begin to remove their restraints

"Thank you for freeing us I am Azula" Azula said in torn clothing, she had low D-cup breasts, an athletic body, and athletic ass "and they are Mai and Ty Lee" she said motioning to Mai a woman with C-cup breasts, thin body, and round ass, then to Ty Lee who had high DD-cups, athletic body, and a plump bubbly ass

"Is that weak whale dead?" Azula asked as she knew he wouldn't release them

"Yep" Naruto said as he saw her smile then walked to him with a calm look that seemed terrifying to most but Naruto returned it with a terrifying look of his own with a little nine-tails chakra changing his pupils to that of the nine-tails "you hurt anyone I guarantee you it'll be the last thing you do" he said as he knew she was the type to want power

Azula backed down surprising Mai and Ty Lee as Azula was always fearless, she stared at his burning red eyes and slightly cowered from their power

"I won't remove your collars cause I don't trust you and I think you know why" Naruto said as his eyes returned to normal "so if you even get the littlest inkling of hurting everyone I will use those collars to blow your heads clean off so don't waste this second chance" he said walking away

Azula trembled slightly staring at his retreating figure all the while a blush appeared on her face

(few minutes later)

"Who's in here?" Naruto asked as they were at a cell so inward to the prison it was blocked off from everything even light

"You probably won't believe me but she's a vampire" Sunset said as even in this hectic world there were still skeptics "also be careful the idiots who ran this place made her eat garlic for kicks doesn't kill her just gives her stomach problems" she said as she had served her the food by accident sometimes

"I have met ghosts and zombies this is not that surprising" Naruto said as this would be a first so he entered the lightless cell 'she's good' he thought as he felt subtle movements in the air and barely heard a sound "I'm not with those idiots who ran the prison" he said as he created a rasengan bringing blue light into the dark cell

"Woah" a girl wearing a lot off black but seemingly cheery and full of wonder, she had high C-cups, nice wide hips, and a round bubbly ass, she looks into Naruto's eyes and a pink flash briefly went across hers

'Did her eyes just flash pink?' Naruto thought curiously

"I'm Mavis" Mavis said introducing herself thinking Naruto was ok

"Pretty name I'm Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said introducing herself

Mavis looked away shyly

"You can leave your cell if you want" Naruto told her

"Is the sun out?" Mavis asked curiously with a slight frown

"That's true huh? go figure" Naruto said as he then put a seal on her wrist "you can now feel sunlight so it won't burn you to ash or whatever it does to vampires" he said as he knew a few things about UV rays

Mavis curiously and nervously stuck out a finger outside her cell and when she saw it didn't burn she slowly extended the rest of her body out and looked in surprise when she was outside her cell

"Cool huh?" Naruto said as he was then tackled into a hug

(few minutes later)

"Let me guess your the new dictator here to find a girl to use till she's used up then kill" a tanned woman wearing a small tube top for her impressive low DD-cup breasts, a maxi skirt with double side slits that did nothing to hide her wide hips, and thick ass "and as cute as you are if that's the case just kill me now" she said having a little self respect

"Sorry but that's not the case" Naruto said throwing a kunai breaking her cuffs

"Thanks" the woman said feeling the skin that was hidden from the restraints "so what's your plan?" she asked as he then filled her in that it was all basically touch and go and had Sunset come over to help ease her into it "worlds changed by a lot Kingpin only kept me here for information since I got around to a lot of places" she said then gained a smile "I'll trade it with you" she said hoping he'd barter

"What's your price?" Naruto asked as information was always a weapon if a person wielded it right

"A home, food, and some protection" the woman said with a smile

"Done" Naruto said even though she'd get that anyway

The woman smiled in surprise not expecting that "you're not that good at bartering are you?" she asked curiously

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not depends on who you ask" Naruto said with a smirk

"My name's Chel cutie" the woman said introducing herself and walked up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek

(few minutes later)

"Ok gotta ask what's with all the blood?" Naruto asked as they were in a large uniquely designed basement that seemed like a maze/arena

"This prisoner is used mostly for sport so you are on your own" Sunset said nervous to even be near the entrance

Naruto shrugged as he entered and soon saw multiple mutilated bodies some guards or something else entirely "these are fresh" he said thinking out loud

"And you'll be joining them" a femine voice said making Naruto turn around and grab a kunai to parry against a sword held by a woman in a one piece suit that was red,blue, and gold and that had three white stars on the blue underwear, the suit did nothing to hide her body's amazing features, low E-cup breast, an athletic but curvy body, a nice big ass, and incredibly sensual legs

"Gotta say I'm impressed barely heard you" Naruto said before kicking her in the chest sending her back "gonna go on a limb and say that thing is magic" he said as he got a weird feeling from her gear

"Yes" the woman said answering him

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't with these guys you ripped to shreds and said that I came to liberate you?" Naruto asked going into sage mode

"No" the woman said throwing her sword at him embedding it in a wall as he dodged it

"Anyway I can convince you?" Naruto asked preferring not to fight as he sensed a lot of good in her

"Fine" the woman said grabbing a golden lasso on her side "this is the lasso of truth when it is wrapped around someone it forces them to tell the truth when wrapped around them" she said wanting to put him to the test

"Sure throw it" Naruto said while also preparing incase she tried to kill him when it was tied around him

The woman threw it around him "why did you come here?" she asked curiously

"To free prisoners from Kingpin's prison" Naruto said wanting to fight the urge not liking that he was being forced to do something even though he would tell the truth already

"Did you kill Kingpin?" The woman asked curiously

"Yes" Naruto said

"What is your plan?" the woman asked

"Haven't got that all figured out yet" Naruto said honestly

"What is your plan for me?" the woman asked

"Not a damn thing it's your life to live" Naruto said as he wasn't keeping anyone here against anyone's will

"Are women nothing to you?" the woman asked curiously

"No I give women the respect I give to anyone and cherish and adore those that I love" Naruto said with absolute resolve

"Are you evil?" the woman asked curiously as some people had dark objectives all the while being a good person as there were certain loopholes with the lasso

"Not in my opinion I only try to help people" Naruto said as he tried to be good while he had a mean streak when dealing with enemies

"I apologize for all this" the woman said releasing him "I am Diana of Themyscira or Wonder woman" she said introducing herself

"Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said introducing himself

"Can you remove this?" Diana asked as she hated being unable to remove it

"Wow you were that strong without powers?" Naruto said impressed as he removed the collar

(few minutes later)

"Ok who's in here?" Naruto asked Sunset as they were in the basement

"No clue Kingpin always sent a robot down here to feed her" Sunset said not knowing what to expect

When Naruto opened the cell he was greeted by a room one would expect in a luxury hotel it was all white and elegant

"Hello" a woman wearing very little icy blue makeup and a pure white outfit which consisted of a tight corset around her high DD-cup breasts, small panties that did nothing to hide her great hips and large round ass

"Hi" Naruto said a little thrown off

"You killed the Kingpin impressive" the woman said getting his attention

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked as she didn't have any human contact till now

"The woman outside thinks very loudly she also has vivid thoughts of seeing you in little to no clothing" the woman said with a smile

"Really? and you're a mind reader" Naruto said in realization

"Yes and I can't seem to enter your mind, care to give me a look?" the woman asked as she couldn't read his mind which made her curious as her mental prowess was nothing to scoff at

"Sure Ms?" Naruto said insinuating her to tell him

"Frost, Emma Frost" Emma said as she got closer to him and placed her hand on him she saw multiple memories 'he's kind but very strong' she thought that being a rare combination 'also very...sexual' she thought with a smile seeing multiple memories of his sexual deeds feeling a little impressed by him 'yet he treasures them all' she thought herself feeling a little touched by the sentiment 'given time and an army he could rule this world' she thought wanting to see him kill the demon king 'and if I join him I'll be a true queen but I'll have to share that title' she thought a little bittersweet but was willing to deal with it "I shall join you" she said with a smile

(later)

"Hey Sunset you said twelve I just counted eleven we miss anyone?" Naruto asked curiously

"Maybe I only had the roster never saw _all_ the cells" Sunset said curiously wondering where number twelve was

Naruto used sage mode and quickly sensed someone "get down!" he said getting Sunset and hiding behind cover accidentally groping her "can I ask why you're shooting at me?" he asked curiously trying to see his attacker but dodged another shot fired at him 'whoever she is she's good' he thought impressed by the accuracy

"Don't know if you're a threat" a woman said plainly

"Not a good way to ask" Naruto said as that was a bad way to do it

"You dodged it didn't you?" the woman said loading another shot

Naruto blindly threw a kunai with the hiraishin that struck a wall near her

"You missed" the woman said sounding rather unimpressed

"Did I?" Naruto asked appearing behind her with a kunai at her throat "so we gonna be killers or act like adults?" he asked as there were all types of assassins in the world but one common thread was that game respected game so he hoped she was one of them

"You could've killed me a dozen times over" the woman said in realization "can I join you?" she asked not wanting to die and was hoping to learn a thing or two

"Sure" Naruto said removing the kunai from her neck, he got a good look at her now as she got up she was wearing a purple full body suit exposing her back and cleavage, she was also wearing high heeled boots she was blue and wore much high tech gear, she had mid C-cups, a curvy body, and a large round ass "what's your name?" he asked curiously

"Widowmaker" she said walking off with some sway in her hips

(later)

**(LEMON WARNING)**

"Hey Sunset" Naruto said answering his door

"I wanna talk about you groping me earlier" Sunset said firmly

"Sorry that was a total accident I just wanted to make sure you weren't shot" Naruto said and was a little surprised when she went up to him and pressed her breasts into his chest

"Don't worry I liked it" Sunset said dragging him into his room

They both stripped each other down till they were left in their underwear

"You are definitely a MILF" Naruto said looking her over impressed by her figure

Sunset place her hands on her hips doing a sexy pose "are you gonna fuck this MILF?" she asked as Naruto then pulled her into his lap allowing her to feel his large erect member

"You bet your sexy ass I am" Naruto said pulling her into a kiss groping her ass and breasts roughly

'Aye papi' Sunset thought as she freed his cock from his underwear and began to jerk him off as he played with her "aren't you bold?" she asked as she got off him took off her bra and panties then got on her knees and began to tease him by licking his dick then slowly took it into her mouth bringing it down her throat, she was surprised when Naruto forced her to take all of him into her mouth

"Such a dirty cop seducing a young man" Naruto said teasing her a little as he stretched out her throat with a few more deep thrusts into her mouth "you ready to be mine?" he asked dragging her to the bed getting on top of her and rubbing her pussy's lips with his dick

"Por favor destrozame para que solo tú puedes complacerme(please wreck me so only you can please me)" Sunset said in spanish

"Voy a(I will)" Naruto said in spanish surprising Sunset "I love breaking a new bitch" he said to her

"Make me your bitch papi please" Sunset asked beggingly

Naruto began to pick up his pace thrusting into her

"Aye!" Sunset moaned in pleasure

"God you feel so fucking good" Naruto said kissing her with tounge

Sunset moaned into the kiss sounding very sluty

"You slut" Trudy said barging in nothing but her bra and panties, Naruto and Sunset not ceasing their actions "we agreed to seduce him together" she said angrily

"I couldn't resist he was so sexy" Sunset said as Naruto pounded into her

Trudy watched with carnal fascination as her best friend and the handsome young man made the beast with two backs 'jesus this guy' she thought her hand traveling down south to her pussy and began to finger herself 'guess I can let her off the hook' she thought as she watched them fuck fingering herself furiously

"God you're a tight bitch" Naruto said approaching his limit

"Only for you mi amor" Sunset said grabbing his back clawing it slightly holding onto him

"I'm gonna cum" Naruto said trying to hold it

"Give it to me" Sunset said desperately

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled filling up her pussy as she came too

"Get over here" Naruto said commandingly to Trudy still very erect

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Trudy asked angrily

Naruto got up and walked over to Trudy and forced her into a kiss

Trudy was surprised by this and after a few moments of struggle she gave in and started to enjoy his forcefulness and it made her excited 'I've never not had control during sex' she thought as she was a proud strong woman and liked to represent that in everything she did 'I...like it' she thought as she never had such a strong dominant partner

Naruto soon pulled away from the kiss "now get on the fucking bed" he said dominantly

Trudy did as she was told removing her soaked panties and bra before getting on the bed on all fours next to a still panting Sunet 'I wanna be like that' she thought getting excited

"Such a nice thick ass" Naruto said giving it a few squeezes before he spanked it hard

Trudy gasped experiencing a mini-orgasim "I've never been spanked before" she said in total honesty with a blush as she saw Naruto smile

"Well you better get used to it" Naruto said giving her ass another spank "an ass this good is gonna get spanked a lot" he said spanking her getting more loud erotic moans

"Ah" Trudy said as she felt new pleasure from the hard spanks "it's all yours baby" she said shaking her ass

"Let's see what this ass can take" Naruto said mounting her ass and thrusted all 11 inches into her ass

Trudy screamed in lust and a combination of pleasure and pain as her sex life was very vanilla and her ass had never been penetrated, she began to drool and her tongue began to hang out

"God I love a big booty bitch" Naruto said not ceasing his thrusts and spanked her ass as he fucked it

"Do it fuck this bitch!" Trudy screamed slowly becoming adicted to anal

"You're mine now" Naruto said feeling possessive

"Yes!" Trudy said in bliss

"You're mine to fuck" Naruto said to her

"Yes!" Trudy said a bit louder

"If I tell you to bend over?" Naruto asked her

"I'll do it!" Trudy said screaming in pleasure as she climaxed along with naruto and then passed out

"Not much stamina" Naruto said still very erect and hard and then heard a knock on his door 'thank you god' he thought as he got a robe on just in case and when he opened it he saw Lilo and Penny

"Hey I'm looking for my mamma you seen her?" Penny asked curiously

"You tell her about the situation?" Naruto asked Lilo as a lot of women weren't keen on sharing a man

"That you have a harem that's open to anyone? yeah" Lilo said with a blissful smile

"What's that got to do with-" Penny was saying till the gears in her head started turning "you fucked my mom?!" she yelled in realization

"Not just your mom" Lilo said peeking into the room

Penny went inside and saw her mother and friend's mother passed out on a bed cum leaking out their bodies with blissful smiles on their faces as they slept, she tried to look away but couldn't stop herself from looking at them

"You girls up for a couple rounds?" Naruto asked in pained lust as he needed release

"Yes master" Lilo said quickly disrobing her dress

Penny became nervous as she saw her friend remove Naruto's robe

"Penny hasn't ever had a date let alone have sex" Lilo said as she remembered her very uptight dad

"You don't have to join Penny" Naruto said not wanting her to feel to be pressured

Penny became a little upset as she had missed much teenage activities due to her over protective family 'not gonna miss out on this' she thought taking off her clothing and went to kiss Naruto

"Atta girl" Lilo said impressed by her friend

Penny soon stopped kissing him and looked at him with a blush "since you fucked my mamma are you gonna be my new daddy?" Penny asked a little nervously

Naruto was surprised momentarily but smiled all the same "daddy needs your help" he said motioning to his erect cock

"I wanna play too daddy" Lilo said acting cute

"Then be a good girl and help me cum" Naruto said with a smile as they both began to lick his dick with a hungry look in their eyes

Lilo and Penny shared a look and pressed their tits against each others smothering Naruto's dick between them and then began licking the tip

"Daddy has a treat for you girls" Naruto said petting their heads with affection

"Please give it to us" they said panting in lust

Naruto soon climaxed on both of them covering them in his seed

Lilo began to gobble it while Penny took some into her mouth never tasting it before and discovered she liked the taste, but was surprised when Lilo pulled her into a kiss allowing her to taste the remnants of Naruto's cum still in her mouth

"Daddy needs more" Naruto said as they saw he was still erect and hard "who wants to play first?" he asked curiously as he sat on a couch

Lilo wanted to watch him claim Penny so she shoved Penny to Naruto

"What game are we gonna play?" Penny asked innocently

Naruto pulled her onto his lap spreading her legs so they were on both sides of him as they sat on the couch "we're gonna play good girl you win when we both cum" he said rubbing the tip of his dick against her pussy lips

"Oooh I like this game" Penny said acting cute and slowly lowered himself onto his dick

"You ok?" Naruto asked seeing let out a pained gasp as he felt his dick break her hymen

Penny kissed Naruto in response soon feeling the pain fade away "I'm fine now daddy lets play" she said as she began to bounce off his dick slowly increasing her pace

"Such a slutty girl" Naruto said as he grabbed her hips

"I'm your sluty little girl" Penny said with a smile

Naruto began sucking on one of her breasts and groped her ass

"Ah!" Penny moaned out loudly as this was the first time she experienced such pleasure 'is this what I've been missing?' she thought to herself, she soon saw she only took half of his cock and tried to take more

"You're doing fine sweetie how are you feeling?" Naruto asked hoping she was enjoying her first time

"I feel something coming daddy" Penny said feeling her first orgasim approach

'Still committed to the bit' Naruto thought a little impressed "let it come I'm gonna cum too" he said soon releasing his seed into her pussy as she came

Lilo got behind Penny and pulled her into a kiss

"Such a well trained little slut" Naruto said lifting Penny off his dick "now Lilo fuck my little slut" he said as Lilo went to work instantly licking the cum out of Penny's pussy

Penny tried to resist wanting to prove to Naruto she wasn't easy but was having a difficult time fighting against Lilo's oral skills

Lilo wasn't merely doing this for Penny's pleasure but to collect Naruto's cum making Penny cum was just a bonus, she moaned into Penny as she felt Naruto slap her ass

"Such a slut" Naruto said with a smile "let's see if you can take it like your big sister" he said as he penetrated her ass hearing only pleasure filled moans from Lilo

Lilo loved Naruto stretching out her ass making her moan and climax soon as she then passed out

Penny soon passed out as well as Lilo made her cum multiple times

(next day)

Naruto was currently exploring the town trying to find anything that may have been hidden and so far found nothing but he did hear some moaning coming from a gym they had found

"This is the greatest day of my life" She-Hulk said as Electra was eating her out "thank you stud" she said as she asked him to allow her to 'use' her, she saw him come inside to see her and Electra nude

"Having fun?" Naruto asked curiously

"Very having her eat me out is a secret wet dream I've had" She-Hulk said as she always wanted to have Electra under her "care to join us? I mean I know we both have no problems" she said seeing and feeling Electra perk up at the idea

"Sure I could use a workout" Naruto said quickly disrobing and getting behind Electra

"Do it" She-Hulk said wanting to she Electra get wrecked, she cupped her large tits wanting to pleasure herself watching this

Naruto positioned his dick with Electra's entrance and thrusted fully into her

"Does my body please you master?" Electra said parting her mouth from She-Hulk's pussy

"Very" Naruto said thrusting into her 'there is something I love about making strong women submissive' he thought liking Electra's moans

"Very nice" She-Hulk said as she had a displeasing sex life never finding someone that could satisfy her as they were never large enough or had enough stamina and even from just a few moments she could tell Naruto wasn't lacking in either

"I'm glad my body pleases you master" Electra said in pleasured joy

"I'm cumming" Naruto said squeezing her breasts and pulled her into a kiss

"Do it master give me your precious seed" Electra said beggingly cumming as she felt her pussy get filled and began to pant as she was a little tired from pleasing She-Hulk for so long

"Think you have what it takes to tame the She-Hulk?" She-Hulk said getting up only to be pushed down so she was on her back

"Of course you jade slut but first I'm gonna fuck these mountain sized tits" Naruto said mounting her massaging her tits as he began thrusting into the green valley

She-Hulk was surprised as her figure always attracted mostly masochist freaks it was nice to finally have a guy make a claim for her body

"You love my big green tits don't you" She-Hulk asked as she believed they were best features

"I love them" Naruto said slapping one

"You're a godsend handsome" She-Hulk said as this was what she looked for in a sexual partner someone who could dominate her

"I'm gonna mark your slutty tits" Naruto said as her tits were incredibly soft and firm

"Do it" She-Hulk said in a challenging sluty voice

Naruto soon unleashed a fierce load covering her massive tits

'Fuck' She-Hulk thought scooping up some of his cum and tasted it 'oh yeah I can so get use to this' she thought feeling very wet as she began to lick the rest the cum off her tits "I hope you're ready for the main event" she said as she wasn't gonna let this end without becoming completely satisfied

Naruto grabbed her and teleported them to his room "we are not leaving till this bed breaks" he said firmly getting on top of her and thrusted into her roughly "my bed is reinforced hope you can last long" he said teasingly

"Just try" She-Hulk said challengingly

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking you" Naruto said as She-Hulk was someone he could go all out against and she could take it

'He's so big' She-Hulk thought in joy never feeling so stretched out before and soon felt him latch onto one of her tits and she grabbed his head keeping him in place "keeping doing that sweetheart and we can play anytime" she said as she enjoyed this

Naruto channeled some chakra into his dick multiplying her pleasure

She-Hulk felt it instantly "fuck whatever you're doing stud keep doing it" she said enjoying the pleasure

Naruto then added even more chakra further increasing her pleasure to the point her eyes rolled back and she started to drool "I'm gonna cum" she said about to experience her first true orgaism

"Me to you jade slut" Naruto said cumming inside She-Hulk as she basically soaked his bed letting out a massive amount of fluids

She-Hulk caught her breath and began kissing Naruto showing her appreciation "I'm yours forever" she said not willing to give this up

"Good" Naruto said flipping her into doggy style "jesus this is the biggest ass I've ever been lucky enough to fuck" he said poking it with his dick

She-Hulk looked back at him "then get to work no ones ever been able to claim this ass so get to work" she said tauntingly sending him a wink

Naruto thrusted his cock into her ass "this ass is so fucking tight" he said as it was as tight as her pussy

"Don't be a wuss" She-Hulk said as she moaned

Naruto pulled her hair firmly "watch your mouth you are mine to fuck" he said firmly pulling her into a rough kiss and spanked her ass "right?" he asked wanting her to confirm

She-Hulk shivered in pleasure "yes" she said submissively

"Good girl" Naruto said pushing her head down into the bed holding her there as he took her ass

'God I feel so helpless' She-Hulk thought to herself 'and I love it' she thought in pure bliss

Naruto let go of her head letting her get back up "you love being my whore don't you" he asked spanking her ass

"Yes" She-Hulk said moaning in pleasure

"You are a first class piece of ass" Naruto said enjoying her ass very much approaching the end of his rope

"I'm cumming!" She-Hulk screamed out letting out another fierce orgasim feeling Naruto cum and fill up her ass

**(LEMON END)**

(?)

A woman with a with a tattered schoolgirl uniform was walking around covered in blood having a perverse smile on her face as multiple rotting corpses tried to attack her but she sliced them to pieces masterfully she soon calmed down and looked back to the broken down jeep she had with her friends who were unconscious and bloody and exhausted, she saw a town in the distance and hoped it had some medical supplies as she and her group had been defending themselves for a while

**Disclaimer for all characters mentioned we don't own them and get no profit for using them and they belong to their respective owners the girls below are part of the harem showing what show/anime/movie they belong to any other characters who aren't part of the harem belong to their show/anime/movie**

Road to El Dorado-Chel

Marvel-She-Hulk, Electra, Emma Frost

Hotel Transelvania-Mavis

Overwatch-Widowmaker

Kim Possible-Ann possible

Proud Family-Trudy Proud, Penny Proud, Sunset Boulevardez

Avatar the Last Airbender-Azula, Ty lee, Mai

DC-Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy

Bleach-Rangiku Matsumoto


	3. Chapter 3

**(LEMON WARNING)**

(with Naruto)

"I said I was sorry" Rangiku said as she was suppose to be helping Naruto with paperwork but immediately passed out drunk

"Rangiku I literally left you with a minimum amount" Naruto said as he wasn't disappointed just sad he had more work to do

Rangiku smirked as she heard from the other women that Naruto was a beast in the sac and she saw this as an opportunity to see how great he was "how about you..._punish_ me make me regret my decision" she said slutly as she smiled at him pulling him into a kiss

Naruto enjoyed the kiss with Rangiku and soon felt another person began to kiss his neck and when he turned around he saw a cat girl with brown hair and a curvy body, she had average E-cup breasts and a thick ass "who are you?" he asked as her energy felt very similar to Rangiku's

"The name's Haineko sweetness" Haineko said giving him a sexual wink

"Why're you interrupting?" Rangiku asked curiously

"I wanted to play with the stud" Haineko said in a pouty tone of voice

Rangiku hugged her zanpakuto spirit pressing their large mounds together and began making out hoping to turn on Naruto

'So they think they can tease me' Naruto thought with a smirk "strip each other" he said with an authoritative tone that was also dominant and when

Rangiku and Haineko didn't need much motivation as they both stripped down the other

"You both look very sexy" Naruto said stripping himself down

Rangiku and Haineko felt themselves become wet from the sight of Naruto's dick, they both got on their knees

"Want a blowjob" Haineko said as her pink tail was wagging

"Of course my little sex kitten I expect you both to suck my dick" Naruto said with a smirk sitting on a couch

They both slowly licked their lips as they got on the opposite sides and smothered his dick between their tits and licked the tip of his dick

"Oh I love that" Naruto said rubbing their heads like pets actually hearing Haineko purr, her purring made him feel a rise in pleasure and soon came on their faces and massive tits

They cleaned each other off and then began to make out with each other

"Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked very erect and hard

"Haineko can" Rangiku said with a smirk and got close to Naruto getting close to his ear "her weakness is her tail" she said with a sly grin

Naruto smiled as he got up and pushed Haineko down on all fours "I always wanted a pet" he said rubbing the slit of her pussy

"If you can satisfy me I'll be your pet forever" Haineko said pantingly

Naruto slowly entered her teasing her with a little slow penetration

Haineko began meowing and growling in pleasure and desperation for him to not restrain himself

Naruto stopped his thrust only halfway into her "say you're my pet I wanna hear you say it" he said dominantly

"Yes master I'll do as you say!" Haineko said in desperation

"So the cat bitch has finally been tamed" Rangiku said right next to Haineko as her finger circled the base of her tail as it was very sensitive there, Haineko and Rangiku while friends always had a form of rivalry but they rarely got along and fought often

Naruto soon thrusted his whole cock into her hearing her yowl in pleasure as he grabbed her tits and thrusted into her

Haineko was greatly enjoying herself then sent a look to Rangiku "how's it feel that I got him first?" she said smugly than froze as Rangiku pulled her tail making her become very tight around Naruto's dick to his pleasure

"I let him take you first so be grateful you slut" Rangiku said with a small glare "now apologize" she said angrily

"I'm sorry" Haineko said receiving a harsh slap on the ass

"Mistress" Rangiku said as she wanted her zanpakuto spirit to submit "he is your master so I am your mistress" she said with a smile

"I'm sorry mistress" Haineko screamed in pleasure easing up a bit as Rangiku let go of her tail but immediately tensed as Naruto grabbed it

"You like it when we grab your tail don't you?" Naruto said as he tugged it a little

Haineko whimpered as she nodded her head

Rangiku spanked her ass again "say it or we'll stop" she said as she was loving how desperate her spirit now was

"I love it more than fish!" Haineko said as the tasty treat was nothing compared to this

Naruto smiled as he then came inside Haineko's pussy as she came with him

Rangiku stuck her finger in Haineko's pussy and tasted their mixed juices in pleasure of Naruto and her now unconscious zanpakuto, she pushed Naruto back onto the couch and mounted him and took his hands and placed them on her ass "I want it hard sweetie give it to me as hard as you can" she said dropping herself down onto his cock

Naruto helped her bounce on his dick making her moan in ecstasy as she pulled him into a hard kiss then groped her massive tits feeling how soft they were

Rangiku moaned into the kiss soon parting from his lips looking into his eyes as she began to drool and moan with her tongue hanging out "oh god you're amazing I've never had anyone better!" she said with a smile of joy

Naruto made a clone which thrusted its dick into Rangiku ass without warning

Rangiku screamed out as she orgasimed on Naruto as she felt pain and pleasure as she had just lost her black cherry making her become stiff

Naruto and the clone think they may have went to far stopped wanting to make sure she was alright

"Don't fucking stop!" Rangiku yelled out beggingly in pure desperation "make me into your whore" she said looking at him with desperate but pleasured tears

Both Naruto's thrusted into her stretching her out

"That's it I love this!" Rangiku said panting like a whore

Both Naruto's came the clone disappearing as it did

"Naruto-" Will said rushing in seeing Rangiku and Haineko naked on his couch "when the hell am I gonna get any?!" she said in annoyance "never mind someone's at the gate...and you need to see this" she said as it wasn't the person that was hard to believe

Naruto quickly got dressed and went outside

(the gate)

"Ok not the weirdest thing I've ever seen" Naruto said getting to the gate seeing a girl with long purple hair in tattered remains of a school uniform that barely contained her DD-cups, with an athletic body and ass, she was covered head to toe in blood but what caught his attention was that had a calm and relaxed smile on her face suffering from no form of trauma

"My name is Saeko Busujima my friends are in need of help they're exhausted" Saeko said remaining completely calm

"We'll help you, can I ask why you're covered in blood?" Naruto asked curiously as something was off with it's scent as it smelled human but still different

"In my world the dead somehow reanimated and to no surprise of my own they came here" Saeko said not at all sounding displeased

'She's a warrior but has the instincts of a killer...but I see a light she feels conflict within herself' Naruto thought facing many killers and skilled fighters in his time

"We'll help you you can even stay here" Naruto said as the girl then quickly drew her sword aiming it at his neck

"Do you work for Frieza?" Saeko asked ready to kill him, but was surprised when he knocked down her sword with nothing but his bare hand

"No we killed his lieutenant though" Naruto said with a smile as he saw her slightly perplexed gaze "you're a good swordsman a master even but I've fought swordsmen and women with my bare hands so I have experience fighting them" he said and soon saw her smile as she picked up her sword and tried to stab Naruto only for him to catch the blade in his hand not even bleeding

Saeko looked at him with fascination as he stirred a carnal desire in her, she pulled her blade away and tried to swing it at his neck only to once again catch it

"Let me put it this way if you can't kill me or cut me for that matter despite your skills" Naruto said as if she had chakra he was sure she'd be a deadly opponent and to further his point he cut her cheek with nothing than his index finger

Saeko felt her blood run down her face despite the somewhat dry blood on her, she could feel the heat of her blood, she snapped out of her blood lust "will you help my friends?" she asked calming down

"She's telling the truth" Emma said as she peered inside the girl's mind

"Ok me and Will are gonna help Diana you're in charge" Naruto said as the three walked away "oh and here" he said as he blasted Saeko with water cleaning her of the dried blood

(later that afternoon)

"Shit are they baked?" Will said laughing a little seeing a big bus filled with pink smoke

Saeko let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes "no it's not weed they're smoking a plant we came across" she said as she lightly rubbed her thighs remembering its effects on herself

"What're it's effects?" Naruto asked curiously

"It's a aphrodisiac" Saeko said getting Will's full attention

When Naruto opened the door they were greeted with a sight of a lesbian orgy

"That's Rika Minami and Shizuka Marikawa" Saeko said pointing two women naked fingering each other as they made out, pointing to them as she named them, Rika had low DD-cups, an athletic body, and a thick ass and Shizuka had mid E-cup breasts, curvy body, and a big plump ass "that's Saya Takagi and her mother Yuriko Takagi" she said pointing to the mother daughter pair as the daughter ate said mother out, Saya had mid D-cup breasts, thin body, and a nice ass and Yuriko had mid DD-cup breasts, curvy body, and a round ass

"Who's that?" Will asked seeing a girl shaking as she tried not to give in but looked at them lustfully, she had mid D-cup breasts, athletic body, and a nice ass

"Rei Miyamoto" Saeko said with a smirk walking up to the girl pulling her into a gentle kiss removing her clothing except for her stockings then removed Rei's clothing

"You brought a stud with you" Rei said eyeing Naruto hungrily

"Well Naruto have fun I'm gonna go feel those two up" Will said going to Rika and Shizuka

"Are you strong enough to conquer all of us?" Saeko asked with a lustful smile on her face

"Yeah now tell Rei to get to work on my cock" Naruto said ordering her

"Yes" Saeko said with a smile as she then looked to her lover "Rei I want you to give this man who is gonna us a home _everything_ you have to offer so show him what you can do" she said giving Rei another kiss

"Yes mistress" Rei said getting to work on Naruto's dick with vigor

Naruto let out a groan "she's got talent" he said smiling at Saeko who went over and kissed him

(with Will)

"Your little pet here has some very nice tits" Will said grabbing one of Shizuka's tits while Rika groped the other

"Thank you Shizuka is a _very_ generous lover" Rika said as Shizuka was always pleasing her and tending to her needs

"Can she please me?" Will asked Rika with a smile

"Only if you please me first" Rika said spreading her legs

'I can't wait to have you on your knees' Will thought as she went to work on Rika's pussy

Shizuka in her lust filled mind went behind Will and groped her tits wanting to play with her as well

(with Naruto)

Rei was deep throating Naruto's cock with gusto tasting his precum and soon desired more and when he came he filled her mouth to the brim and as he pulled his cock out her mouth he shot some more cum on her tits and face

"Lick it up" Naruto said to Saeko

Saeko smiled and did as instructed and began licking the cum off of Rei enjoying Rei's moans as she licked her clean "you should be sharing that" she said to Rei kissing the girl drinking the cum that was in her mouth

"I'm glad my mistress found you, a man that's well equipped" Rei said with a smirk "I hope you have enough stamina for all of us" she said as they were all horny, she was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hair and pushed her against the glass of the bus

"I'm not gonna be satisfied until I fuck all of you girls thoroughly" Naruto said rubbing his cock between her pussy lips

"I broke her hymen when I played with her" Saeko said whispering in his ear "be as rough as you want make her yours like she is mine" she said as Rei submitted to her a long time ago

Naruto thrusted into Rei's ass as he heard this causing rei to scream "at least I get to take one of your virginities" he said with a smirk as he thrusted into her ass

Saeko smiled pressing her breasts against Naruto's back "ruin her" she said kissing his cheek

"You're next" Naruto said with growl as he stretched out Rei's ass

Rei shivered feeling the coldness of the glass against her tits and cheek

"Relax Rei" Saeko said with a kind and sensual voice "I want you to enjoy being Naruto's new bitch" she said enjoying the look on Rei's face

"Enjoy my ass master" Rei said feeling like a whore before her mistress and new master

Naruto smiled and spanked her ass repeatedly liking her screams of pleasure

Rei screamed in pleasure as she came feeling Naruto fill her ass

"Only one round" Saeko said in disappointment "I'm sorry she isn't much for stamina" she said as Rei never lasted long

"Guess you'll have to make up for it" Naruto said squeezing her tit

"That's nice now please me" Saeko said with a smile as she was the alpha in the group as she made all the women with her submit to her

Naruto grabbed her by the throat surprising Saeko "I think you forget Saeko I'm the stronger one here" he said shoving his fingers in her pussy suddenly "so are you gonna be a good bitch" he asked her with a grin

Saeko felt her pussy quiver from the sudden treatment as she felt like she had finally met the person who was in every way her superior, she spread her legs feeling his fingers going in deeper "use my body like a piece of meat" she said managing to speak even though Naruto's hand was on her throat

"I didn't need your permission" Naruto said whispering in her ear making her become tighter, he then removed his fingers and threw her to the floor roughly and mounted her his dick burying itself in her pussy

Saeko gained a crazed smile enjoying the pain she was feeling "hurt me please" she said beggingly as she thrived on pain

Naruto slapped her cheek and squeezed her tits roughly as he fucked her "I never fucked such a crazy bitch" he said not stopping his thrusts

"Don't worry I'm loyal to my allies and now you my love" Saeko said as many were turned off by her insanity

Naruto bit into her neck making her scream "more I want more!" she said crazily, he then grabbed her neck pulling her into a kiss as they moaned as they came

Saeko enjoyed the waves of pleasure she was receiving and soon saw Rei was waking up "go play with your other pets while I tend to this one" she said going to Rei

"Might I suggest my daughter" Yuriko said behind him "she's a good girl but she needs someone to teach her to behave" she said with a smile as she brought him to her daughter who was face down on the floor her hands tied behind her back and wearing a blindfold and ring gag "my daughter is very selfish and needy I hope you can _quench_ her needs" she said with a smirk

Naruto smiled at the mother pulling her into a forceful kiss "such a good mother" he said groping her tits "sit there and watch as I break your daughter" he said with a smirk as he approached the woman's bound daughter and flipped her so she was on her back and removed her blindfold so she could see the man about to claim her

"My little girl is a slut she won't admit it but she is, do whatever you wish to her body I'm sure my little nympho will enjoy it" Yuriko said with a smile

Naruto smiled at this picking Saya up putting her on her knees thrusting his cock into her ring gagged mouth

"Yes put her mouth to some good use" Yuriko said happily

'He tastes amazing' Saya thought in pleasure gaining a blush and saw her mom was watching her making her think she looked like a whore

"Such a tight little mouth let's see how tight your pussy is" Naruto said lifting her up by her thighs spreading her legs exposing her pussy "and lets have your mom enjoy the show" he said going over to Yuriko

Yuriko smiled as she saw Naruto thrust into her daughter, she soon removed the gag from Saya's mouth "how does it feel?" she asked her daughter smiling as she saw her succumb to the pleasure

"It feels incredible mommy" Saya said in pure pleasure and felt even more pleasure as Naruto pulled her by her pigtails into a kiss

"You have no experience with men" Naruto said as she was very easy as she was exceedingly tight

"No but I'm a quick study since I'm a genius" Saya said with a smile

"Let's find out if that's true" Naruto said with a smirk as he went all out

(with Will)

"Isn't this better Rika?" Will asked as Rika was now eating her out "and you are doing a good job Shizuka" she said kissing the head of the woman sucking on her tit

"Thank you mistress" Shizuka said with a smile and a hazy look in her eyes

"Look what I found under the seat" Will said holding a double ended dildo

"Are you gonna fuck me with that" Shizuka asked hopping she would

"No" Will said with a smile seeing Shizuka frown "you are gonna use it on your _former_ mistress" she said with a smile

Shizuka was a little thrown off as she was never given power or control in sex, she slid the double ended dildo into her the other half hanging out, she grabbed Rika by her legs making the upper half of her body was on the ground and her lower half was raised off the ground

Rika was surprised that Shizuka was about to fuck her and was the one in control as Rika was always in control during sex to have Shizuka take control made her feel helpless

"That's a good girl Shizuka" Will said fingering herself "now make that failure of a mistress submit to you break her just like she broke you...no break her how I broke you" she said with a smile

"Yes mistress" Shizuka said looking down to her best friend/lover and thrusted into Rika feeling the double ended dildo go in and out of both of them

Will watched with a smile as Shizuka fucked Rika into submission watching as they fucked and soon came over the dildo "now suck on it" she said as both girls got on their knees and sucked on the dildo their lips touching somewhat in the middle

"Naruto is much bigger girls" Will said enjoying the show as she saw both girls bat an eye to Naruto thrusting into Saya seeing a bulge in her stomach due to his large cock and saw them part from the dildo and look at him hungrily "now if you two can please me I might just let you get fucked by Naruto" she said with a smile as Rika began to suck on her tits and Shizuka ate her out "I love my life" she said with a smile

(with Naruto)

"Hope you're ready Saya" Naruto said as he could feel himself about to cum

"Fill my pussy" Saya said beggingly as she wanted his seed

Naruto came inside Saya making her scream to the high heavens in pure bliss

"I was impressed by your stamina" Yuriko said with a smirk seeing him still raring to go "so do you think you can claim me?" she asked as she liked to be dominated during sex being treated like a cheap whore

"Spread your legs" Naruto said dominantly and smiled seeing her get on the ground lying on her back doing what she was told, he then picked up her daughter and put Saya on top of her mother "and for you Saya you're gonna play with your mother while I fuck her pussy" he said with a smirk

The mother and daughter pair wasted no time making out with each other

'Love it when a mother and daughter get along' Naruto thought thrusting into the mother's pussy

Yuriko screamed in pleasure from being stretched out by the sheer size of his dick "do I feel good and tight?" she asked him wanting to know if he enjoyed her pussy

"Doesn't it feel good mom" Saya asked with a slutty smile

"It feels great sweetie" Yuriko said in pleasure pulling Saya into a lust filled kiss as Naruto worked on wrecking her pussy

Saya soon got off her mother enjoying the show of her mother getting dominated by Naruto

"Do you like my body?" Yuriko asked desperately wanting to please him

Naruto pulled her into a kiss "you feel fantastic" he said with a smile

"Than use me however you like I don't care what just use my body" Yuriko begged loving the pleasure

Naruto soon took his dick out of her making her moan in displeasure as his dick left her pussy, he put her legs over her shoulders thrusting his entire cock into her

'He's stabbing my womb' Yuriko thought crying in pleasure as he womb descended eagerly to meet his shaft "please cum inside me paint my womb" she screamed in pleasure

"Say that you're mine forever or you won't get a drop of my seed" Naruto said to her

"I'm yours and so is my daughter" Yuriko said tears coming down her eyes

Naruto unleashed his seed into her pussy filling her pussy up gettin Saya to began licking out of her mother as he went over to Will "they ready?" he asked curiously

"More than ready" Will said happily as Rika and Shizuka were panting heavily looking at his cock hungrily

"Are your tits real?" Naruto asked Shizuka curiously as he was almost sure they were to big to be real

"Yes" Shizuka said grabbing one of his hands to grope her tit "feel how real" she said wanting to feel more of his touch

"Master please fuck me" Rika asked on all fours shaking her ass excitedly

"In a minute" Naruto said to Rika as he picked up Shizuka forcing her back against a window was he thrusted into her

"Such a strong young man" Shizuka said moaning happily as she wrapped her legs around Narutos waist as her started fucking her

"Don't worry my little pet" Will said spanking Rika's ass making the woman moan "while our master fucks your cow friend I'm gonna enjoy my time with you" she said as she groped Rika's tit and ass

Shizuka held onto Naruto as if for dear life as he fucked her hard

"You really are a cow aren't you?" Naruto said grabbing Shizuka's tits

"I'm whatever you want me to be so please fuck me foxy" Shizuka said willing to do anything for this pleasure and soon squealed in happiness as Naruto pulled her into a french kiss

Naruto soon began sucking on Shizuka's incredible bust loving how soft they were while Shizuka screamed in blind lust as her eyes rolled back into her head as she came hard becoming unbearably tight for Naruto's dick making him unleash his seed in her "hey Will you mind cleaning her up" he asked the redhead who eagerly agreed

"Hope you enjoy Rika" Will said with a smirk

Naruto smiled as he saw Rika still shaking her ass like an eager pet, he got behind her and aligned his dick with her entrance "you're a desperate whore" he said thrusting his dick into her pussy making her scream in joy

'I've never been so full before' Rika thought in joy 'he fucked five woman and is still raring to go' she thought happily as she soon came

'I swear Will really broke them in' Naruto thought a little disappointed they barely lasted

(later at night)

"So this mining camp is somewhere here?" Naruto said as he was currently talking to Chel as when he and Will brought the girls back here they informed him they escaped a mining camp a few miles from their position

"From what they told us yeah" Chel said as she had a hand made map of the surrounding area thanks to her travels and even though she didn't know about what was currently happening there the map still gave them a good idea of the makeout of the land

"Ok so I can take a few people with me take out these idiots the girls said it's only weirdly dressed men with guns" Naruto said as those enemies should be easy

"So what do I get for this information" Chel asked with a smirk

"It was my understanding that we agreed to your terms earlier" Naruto said smirking back as he cornered her against the wall

"We did but from time to time I'd like a reward for my...services" Chel said with a smirk pressing her bust into Naruto wanting to tease him but was soon surprised that he went past her skirt and started fingering her making her moan

"How about I decide when and if you should get a reward" Naruto said as Chel moaned as he fingered her "you are such a tease with your outfit" he said with a smirk

"I don't ever hear you complaining" Chel said suppressing her moans

"And you never will" Naruto said as he stopped fingering her and went over to the couch in his office and stared at her "now strip" he said firmly

Chel wasted no time getting naked and approach him

"I don't even need to tell you what to do, do I you slutty girl" Naruto asked her

"No I'm a whore" Chel said with a smile as she took his erect member out and gave it a few gentle licks "but I'm your whore now" she said taking his member into her mouth

"You're very good at this" Naruto said as she hummed while giving him the blowjob rubbing his hands through her hair "I think I'll keep you" he said forcing her to take his whole length

'Shit he so big' Chel thought with tears going down her face as he was stretching her throat out as he forced her to take it all

Naruto enjoyed the blowjob then had an idea as he let her head go letting her catch her breath as he laid on his couch "I want you to sit on my dick and fuck your ass" he said knowing she was an anal virgin and wanted to sit back and watch her use his dick, he saw that she was nervous "do it now" he said his voice in both lust and dominance

Chel got wet hearing this and went over to him facing him as she positioned his dick with her ass hole

Naruto became impatient with how long he was taking so he grabbed her waist and made her take all of his dick up her ass making her scream as he lifted her off and on his dick

Chel screamed in pleasure filled pain as her ass was being stretched out

"Such a desperate whore" Naruto said spanking her ass

Chel pressed her tits into his chest kissing him "do that again" she asked with a smirk as Naruto spanked her with each thrust making her moan loudly "yes master please punish your concubine" she said wanting him to make her into his own plaything

Naruto soon began to cum inside Chel

"More please" Chel said beggingly

Naruto brought her to his desk and placed her on her back as he mounted her he began thrusting fully into her pussy "I'm gonna stuff all your holes you little slut" he said with a smirk seeing her eye roll back as she moaned, he could tell she was about to cum soon so he ceased his thrusts "you may act like you're in control but we know who's in charge don't we?" he said knowing she knew he'd want an answer otherwise he wouldn't thrust into her

"Yes my body my life they're yours so please fuck me" Chel said and soon got her wish feeling Naruto thrust into her again

"And will you do as I say and stop being such naughty girl" Naruto said as he didn't need her messing with him constantly

"Yes I'm yours please do with me as you wish" Chel said with a smile

Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss as they both climaxed making Chel's mind become numb with pleasure "hope you like being one of my girls" he said with tenderness and care

"If you'll have me" Chel said wanting him to want her

"Of course" Naruto said pulling her into a passionate kiss

(next morning)

"I'm so gonna regret this" Naruto said as he was leaving Will the embodiment of lust in charge as he, Diana, Mavis, Azula, and Widowmaker were off to the mining camp to liberate the prisoners

(a half hour later)

"Jesus" Naruto said as the men here were a little worse than what the girls described as they were very large and bulky, they were working at the base of a mountain coming in and out of a cave with minerals and some precious metals and there was even a farm not to far away

"Venom" Diana said seeing the tubes connected to their skin, she then filled them in explaining the substance that belonged to the infamous Bane

"How strong are they?" Mavis asked curiously as she was strong despite her physique as her strength was five times stronger than an average well in shape human

"They feel nothing when punching solid cement walls" Diana said with a look as there was at least four batallions here

"How do bullets work?" Widowmaker asked as she had mostly bullets but had some regular ammo

"I'd aim for the eyes" Diana said as bullets unless from weapons equipped to vehicles were useless

"Ok they seem easy enough just meat heads and from how you described Bane this should be-I'm here bitches and I brought favors for everyone" Azula was saying till a man with pale skin, green hair and a purple suit showed up in front of the men throwing them vials of venom

"This got so much worse" Diana said explaining to them that was the Joker

"I swear no matter what life I get I deal with a pale ass psychotic" Naruto said as he was somewhat reminded of Orochimaru "ok let's split up from what you've told us this guy is crazy but not stupid so there must be something in the cave" he said as whatever that was it was either useful or dangerous

"I'll take the bat never been able to kill a person mid air before" Widowmaker said as she saw Mavis carry people for long periods of time as a bat

They soon saw a bunch of goons dragging in women to the mine and it was very easy to tell from the blood they've been tortured and abused

"Azula the moment Widowmaker shoots...burn these assholes alive" Naruto said as he and Diana were headed for said mine

(few minutes later)

"We need to massacher these guys" Naruto said as he and Diana found a blood trail or multiple blood trails as some of it was fresh and some looked old

"Oh Hades" Diana said as this was vile

They followed the trail deeper into the mine seeing a few pathways and saw graffiti almost on all the cave walls and soon made it to the end of the blood trail to see a naked woman with a look of pure shock on her face with bruises and cuts on her body as she was being held up by her arms as they were tied by a rope, she had mid D-cup breasts, and athletic but slightly curvy body, and plump ass and she was currently being cut by a small man in a top hat and a business suit who was slowly slicing at her skin laughing as he did so

"Harley" Diana said in surprise then glared at the man in the suit "Penguin" she said in disgust

"She's lost to much blood" Naruto said as if the blood trail was anything to go by, he threw a kunai at the man's throat making him choke on his own blood as he died as they cut Harley down, he activated his rinnegan immediately and used the **Naraka Path** and threw her inside the creatures mouth

Diana was shocked by what she saw as she soon saw the creature that just ate Harley chew on her and spit her out

"She'll be fine" Naruto said keeping his rinnegan on as it only cost him chakra to turn it off and on it didn't require any to remain active and he felt like he might need it

Diana watched Naruto with a sharp and calculative look as he made clothes appear for Harley out of thin air "what are your powers?" she asked as she knew he was powerful and she chalked it all up to magic

Naruto sighed as he knew this would be complicated to explain to the amazon so he decided to go by her termonology to save both time, thinking, and explanations "essentially I have the powers of a god" he said as Hagoromo was known as the 'God of Shinobi' "and I'm his son" he said as Hagoromo told him he was the reincarnated soul of his son Asura

"You're a demigod?" Diana asked in surprise as demigods were considered royalty to her people besides Hercules

"I'm more of the in between more than a demigod but less than an actual god" Naruto said as he was born with the soul of a 'demigod' essentially making him one, but when he got the rinnegan it gave him the powers of the 'god' he was descended from

Diana kneeled before him instantly

'Oh god' Naruto thought not having the time to deal with this as he heard Harley begin to stir and based on the look of shock she had earlier he decided to activate sage mode and channeled some to her mind to calm her and put her at ease and then asked her where the prisoners were and when she gave them the information Naruto knocked her out as this was a nightmarish hellhole

"Where do you think you are going?" a man with half his body looking monster like

"Dent" Diana said as this place seemed full of Batman's rogue gallery

"Call it you win you go you lose I kill you all" Dent said flipping his coin up high

"Tails" Naruto said as he saw this as the easiest way to avoid bloodshed and when the coin landed it was tails

"Go" Dent said not even caring

"Take her to the top while I try and find if there are others here" Naruto said to Diana who listened instantly

Naruto soon found where the cells were and was a little relieved they were all in a better state than Harley

"Hey handsome from how you're dressed I'm assuming you're not with these shit heads" a beautiful dark skinned woman said covered in blood holding a fresh human head "hi my name's Luma is a pleasure to meet you" she said with a weird amount of calmness, she was fully naked revealing her low D-cups, curvy body, and bubbly ass

"What are you" a woman with a cheetah like appearance said as she looked at Naruto with slits in her eyes feeling an animalistic attraction, she had mid D-cup breasts and a athletic body and ass

"Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said destroying the locks to all the prisoner cells

"Freedom about fucking time" a tan bunny themed dressed woman, she had high C-cup breasts, a thic ass, and a very athletic body and legs

"Thanks for the assist" a woman in a literal black spandex catsuit said sensually, she had mid DD-cup breast, a curvy figure, nice legs, and a big round ass

Naruto would've responded if a wolf wasn't growling at him and with a little sage chakra he turned the normally predatory animal into that of a excited puppy and began to lick his face as the women chuckled

"What" Naruto asked curiously "know what never mind tell me what you all can do cause any second Diana is gonna get to the surface" he said

"Diana" Cheetah said as she held great hatred for the amazonian woman

"I'll make this quick me and her cat like abilities" Catwoman said pointing to her and Cheetah "she's some kinda kung fu master" she said pointing to Luna "and she's just prey" she said smirking at Miriko

"The fuck you just say" Miriko said with a glare

"She has rabbit like abilities mixed with super strength" Luna said as that was what Miriko's powers basically were

Naruto would've said more but they were on a time limit and he sensed something was down here...something bestiel and full of rage "let's go" he said as he didn't feel like staying here was a good idea

(few minutes later)

"Any of you'd like to do the honors" Naruto asked the imprisoned women

"Me definitely" Miriko said as she blatantly walked out to a guy and sent a kick to his face break his jaw and sending him through a couple trees "pussy can't even handle a love tap"

'Jesus' Naruto thought as he didn't expect such strength

"Me next" Luna said as a goon charged them and she extended her hand forward when he was close enough and ripped out his heart

"Impressive" Cheetah said before she rushed a guard cutting the tendons to his legs with her claws then aimed for his wrist which would kill someone quickly

The wolf with them charged at a goon and as it ran it transformed into a woman who had low D-cup breasts, very curvy body, and a round athletic ass biting into the man's neck ripping out his artery then looked at Naruto with a bloody smile and her tail wagging at him happily "names ouka still want me as your pet?" she asked both sounding serious and flirty

"My turn" Catwoman said as she grabbed her whip and wrapped it around another goons neck slowly choking him as she jumped on his back and used her free hand to pierce his eyes with her metal claws and rip out the man's eyes

Naruto noticed not many goons were here and saw them heading toward the farm 'I swear' he thought as this was embarrassing for bad guys as they were all disorganized and as they ran in direction of it he saw charred up and shot up corpses 'Azula and Widowmaker sure are having fun' he thought seeing how the corpses were

They all ran to hear psychotic laughs near the barn and the three girls captured "This is hilarious, a vampire, a pyromaniac and a sniper is all you brought?" Joker asked with his men as he injected himself with a syringe getting bigger gaining massive muscles and bone like claws

"I'd much prefer to kill a different bat but the bat bitch will do" he said with a smirk as he began to crush Mavis in his hands and yelled in surprise as one of his arms was cut off by Diana

"Oh if it isn't the batman's former bitch is he here?" Joker asked not caring if his arm was cut off

"No but I am" Naruto said seeing the confused look on Joker's face

"Well I don't know who you are but I'm gonna use my secret weapon" Joker said taking out a remote

"And what pray tell is that?" Diana said as Joker brought insanity to new levels

Joker merely pressed the button with his only hand and soon they felt a rumble in the ground

'This isn't natural' Naruto thought as something was causing this "all of you get the others and get away from here" he said charging sage chakra and soon a muscular grey creature burst out from underground the creature had stone seemingly attached to his skin wearing only torn up green shorts, but he also had tubes attached to him like the goons but the color was similar to the stuff Joker injected himself with

"Say hello to Doomsday" Joker said laughing maniacally

"Hera help us" Diana said as she knew exactly what this creature was capable of

**Disclaimer for all characters mentioned we don't own them and get no profit for using them and they belong to their respective owners the girls below are part of the harem showing what show/anime/movie they belong to any other characters who aren't part of the harem belong to their show/anime/movie/game**

Highschool of the Dead-Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Rika Minami, Yuriko Takagi

Bleach- Haineko

Boondocks- Luna

Dot hack- Ouka

DC- Catwoman (Arkham City), Harley Quinn (Arkham City), Cheetah (JL:Doom)

My hero academia- Miriko


End file.
